War: Guardian Vs Novice
by Belikov's-Girl
Summary: This is the continuation of the talk by agirlnamedraven. The novice guardians have just graduated and have just declared war on the gaurdians. Lots of pranks to be pulled and with Rose god knows what will happen. Dimitri never died in shadow kissed. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**So I read this story and found the author had discontinued it, I then asked permission to continue it. This first chapter of my version is actually the first eight chapters Written by Agirlnamedraven so all credit is given to her nothing below this next line is mine it is all hers authors notes include. I wanted it to be read exactly how she wrote it, up until me part that is. So enjoy :D.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! I hope this chapter finds you happy and healthy! Sorry it took so long, I had family in town :-) This is not a scene from any of the books, but my interpretation of how this situation might have happened had **_**Shadow Kiss**_** not happened. As always, I own nothing… :-( Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Telling the Mother…**

It was the day after graduation; the happiest day in quite a few young people's lives. Made doubly so for Rose, because it was the day we could openly declare our love for each other. Before I could let that happen, I had one small problem to deal with first; telling her mother, Janine Hathaway, one of the strictest guardians. I was afraid.

Because of the Strigoi attack, the Academy had been on high alert for the remainder of the year. The Novices' graduation required all of the guardians who had instructed them as part of the graduation, so reinforcements had to be called in. One of these had indeed been the legendary Janine Hathaway. They were in charge of protection during the ceremony. The rest of us had an integral part in the ceremony. After being given their promise mark, signifying they were Guardians, we, their mentors, would present them with their very own stake.

The ceremony went by quickly. All too soon, I was walking towards my Roza, stake held behind my back in its leather sheath. As I reached her, standing in line with the rest of her novice, well guardian, friends, I couldn't help but to think back on all of the times we had together. From the moment we had met, on the streets of Portland, I felt a connection to her. She understood what it meant to be a guardian, even more so than some twice her age.

I looked at her, and pulled my hand from behind my back. I presented her with her stake silently. Some of the other mentors had given their students long winded speeches, such as Alto, who took fifteen minutes explaining everything to his mentee. However, between Rose and me, no words were needed. From the expression of pure… I couldn't exactly describe it, however I knew she knew just how special this moment was. I gave her a hug, knowing that no one would think anything of it, except a mentor saying goodbye to his subordinate, and welcoming his equal.

After all of the stakes had been received, the new guardians were dismissed. They would be given two days' rest before assigned to the Moroi they would be following for the rest of their lives. Some, such as Rose, knew who they were going to be with. Others had no idea. She came running up to me, her face filled with pride at her accomplishments.

"Can I do it now???" she asked me. I had to smile, knowing that it would have to be the first thing out of her mouth. She was referring to wanting to make our relationship publicly known.

"Not yet, Roza. I still haven't told your mother." I replied. Guardian Hathaway needed to be the first person to know, otherwise we both might not survive the night.

"Still??" she asked, impatiently. "She's been here for the past two days, and you still haven't told her?"

To tell you the truth, I was more afraid of facing Janine Hathaway than I had ever been facing Strigoi. It was different when you were on the offense. I would be on the defense, and it would have to be a very strong one indeed. Rose didn't think so, but her mother was very protective of her. She didn't want her daughter to make the same mistakes she had, becoming romantically involved with someone before she was ready. So I knew that this conversation would not go over well.

"I'll head over to talk with her after most everyone leaves." I said, making a snap decision. Usually, I was calm and rational when making decisions, however this one was unplanned, and the thought of it made me gulp.

She just gave me a prodigious smile and a tight hug, before running off. The place cleared quicker than I thought it would. I muttered a few words, thankful not many people in the U.S. knew Russian, and headed off to fulfill my promise.

"Guardian Hathaway, may I speak with you in private?" I asked, hoping my face didn't display any of the fearfulness I felt.

"Yes. Give me a moment, please." She said, moving off to alert those on duty that she was going to be taking a break. She then turned back towards me, looking expectantly at me. I decided the safest place to talk would be in the training room, because it had lots of things besides me to hit.

We entered the room, and I locked the door behind us. This was one conversation I didn't want anyone to stumble upon. "Hathaway," I said, nervously looking around the room. "I'm about to tell you something that will most likely upset you. I want you to know before hand, I have given this a lot of thought, and believe it will work out in the end." I let out in a loud whoosh.

She just stared at me, curiosity filling her gaze. I couldn't say anything. Her eyes were too harsh, drilling a hole through me. Finally she broke the silence. "It has to do with Rose, doesn't it?" she asked. I could only nod. "Well, if it has the famous Dimitri Belikov speechless, then it must be something important, right?" she continued. Again. I nodded. "Then spit it out!" she exclaimed.

"Rose and I, well… ahh… umm…" I stuttered, trying to spit it out. "We… we're in love with each other. We have been since the very beginning."

To say she was shocked would have been an understatement. Her expression changed from one of disbelief, to shock, to outrage, where it stayed.

"YOU WHAT?" she yelled, her voice filling up the room.

I thought of my Roza's smile, her beautiful smile that was contagious. It gave me the strength I needed. "Rose and I have fallen in love. I have figured out a way for us to be together. I'll resign from the position of Vasilisa's guardian, and apply for a position at the court. Then we'll be able to take time off together, and we won't be a hazard to our charges. It will work. It will." I said confidently.

She regarded me for a moment. Then she said the two words I was dreading to hear. "Let's spar." She said.

Later that afternoon, I found Rose with Lissa, Christian, and Eddie in the library. As I walked in, the Moroi staff worker did a double take. The reason was obvious. I had a huge black eye, a split lip, and a cut eyebrow. And those were just the visible signs. Others were hidden away by the long sleeve shirt and jeans. I was almost upon them when Eddie jumped up.

"Holy Shit Guardian Belikov! What the Hell happened to you?" he exclaimed. I grimaced trying to think of a good cover story, before realizing it would crack my lip open again.

"Well you see, I got the crap beaten out of me. There was something that someone else and I didn't see quite eye to eye on, and so she took it physical." I said, ready to leave it at that. However Rose didn't.

"Wait. You mean SHE did this?" she yelled. I reached out and pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her down before she went off to find her mother and try to avenge me.

"Yes she did. We talked, just like I promised. This is why she had to be the first to know." She just struggled to escape my grasp. The others stared at us like we were insane, which I guess we could be, considering we gave our entire lives to protect those who in need of it, but that wasn't why they thought we were insane.

"Calm down, Roza." I murmured, knowing that my use of her Russian name would subconsciously relax her just the tiniest of bits. It was all that was needed for her to regain control, however. I felt her tense muscles relax, and slowly, I let her go.

Turning to Lissa, I became the serious guardian I was suppose to be. By now, she knew something had to be going on, so she waited patiently.

"Vasilisa Dragomir," I began, "it has been an honor to protect you. However, I am afraid I must inform you that as of this morning, I am no longer your guardian. I am confident, however, that my replacement will be just as effective in keeping you safe. He will also have an easier time blending in, being closer in age with both you and Rose. You will meet him tomorrow, at your graduation."

"But wait! Why? You and Rose are like the perfect team. Why are you being split up? Has she done something wrong?" Lissa interjected.

"There is a conflict of interest…" I began slowly, not sure just how far to proceed.

"What conflict is there?" piped in Christian. I knew there was a reason I hated that kid. He was far too nosy for his own good.

Rose decided to answer that question herself with a simple "This." She then proceeded to kiss me, right then and there, out in the open of the campus library. I heard a collective intake of breath, but decided I didn't care. I was no longer her mentor; she was no longer a student, and I had given up my job of being Lissa's Guardian.

Finally, we broke apart. The room was silent. Finally a small "Oh. I see." escaped Christian's lips. I looked at Rose, my sweet Roza, willing her to feel the love and joy I had for her. When finally looked at me, I knew she saw it.

Clearing her throat, Lissa broke the silence, that for Roza and me wasn't awkward at all, but I'm sure had to be for the others. "Guardian Belikov… Dimitri… Can I speak with you for a moment, privately?" she asked me.

It was something I wasn't exactly ready for, but knew there was no better time. "Sure." I said, turning to walk away, glancing one last time at Roza. Her expression was hard to read, but considering it wasn't one of complete fear, I didn't need to worry too much. Besides, what was one barely eighteen year old Moroi against a twenty-four year fully trained Dhampir guardian?

We walked a few shelves down from where the rest of the group was sitting. She studied me for a moment before beginning. "Rose is like a sister to me. I want her to be happy. If you do anything to break her heart, there will be repercussions. I will hurt you, so be careful. Do not play with her, because that will end badly for you. This I do promise." She said, forcefully. She turned and started back towards the others. I sank down to the ground, thinking. At first, I thought the most scariest person to face during this whole thing would have been Roza's mother, a well trained guardian, many years superior to me. Little did I know that it would end up being a one-hundred and five pound Moroi girl, who had no training at all who would scare me the most. I knew that Janine would eventually accept the facts and be okay with it. I also knew that Janine would physically show her disproval. Lissa, on the other hand, would keep everything locked up, secretly plotting on how to make my life hell if I ever messed up with Roza, which would never happen, of course.

As I closed my eyes, wondering what my life would have been if Ivan hadn't been killed, I heard a screech. "HOW DARE YOU KEEP IT FROM ME! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!" I gave a small chuckle, and decided to wait where I was for Roza to come find me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I just want to say that you all are AMAZING!!! I received my 100th review last night, so I wanted to share some of my joy with you. So here's another chapter. I've decided to go into a kind of different direction with this, so it might get a little OOC, just warning you now. Per usual, I own nothing… or do I???? Naaa. It all belongs to Richelle Mead. Onward, my good fellow, to the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: So it begins  
**

Dimitri's POV

Slowly, my heart beat fell to normal levels. I hadn't realized just how afraid I could be of a small, underage girl until a few moments ago when she had threatened to take away everything. But that would only happen if I somehow completely screwed things up with the other half of my soul, which of course, won't ever happen.

But if I thought I had it bad, Rose had it ten times as worse. Lissa had started out yelling, but all I could hear now was Rose, trying to fix the mess she was in.

"But I couldn't tell…"

"I've known ever since that night… Yes, THAT night."

"I think we should continue this conversation somewhere else… Yeah that's fine."

The two girls walked past me, Lissa staring straight ahead, and Rose thinking.

"Hey Dimitri, I'll find you later, ok?" she yelled back to me, having already walked three shelves past my current position.

"Okay" I answered, not sure if she heard me. One thing was for sure. We'd have a lot of explaining to do to everyone.

Looking up, I noticed Eddie and Christian walking toward me. Deciding to head them off, I answered the unspoken questions. "Yes it's true. We are 'together'. Yes, I am giving up being Lissa's guardian to be with her. I'll get a job at the court. It'll all work out."

They just stared at me. Finally, Eddie asked "What's it like?" which confused me. What was what like? Giving up the girl I had sworn to protect for her best friend? Having sex with one of the most beautiful, talented, intuitive young woman I had ever known? So I quirked my eyebrow up in the manner that Rose only wished she could do.

"Finding your other half. What's it like, realizing that what you have is more than lust?" he clarified. His explanation shocked me. I thought I was going to have to be explaining all of that to him; telling him that what Rose and I had was true love, not something fleeting.

"Well…" I started, completely out of my element, "it's simply indescribable. There are no words to explain it. She just completes me. She knows and understands me better than anyone else ever had. Even people that supposedly 'loved' me."

I was interrupted by the librarian. "Please head back to the dorms, kids. Curfew is in ten minutes." She said, speaking to Eddie and Christian.

"Congratulations, Eddie. The Guardians are proud to claim you as one of our own. Christian, you need to get some sleep. Your ceremony will be here before you know it. Come on. I'll walk you two back so you don't get in trouble." I said, effectively ending our previous conversation.

We headed outside to a pink tinged sky. The sun was beginning to rise, signifying the end of another day. By this time tomorrow, everyone would have found out about Rose and me. We reached the dorm without any trouble. I shook hands with both, and waited for them to get inside. As I was walking away, a window opened and I heard Christian shout, "It'll be okay, Guardian Belikov. Everything will work out."

The courage and determination in his voice made me smile through my rapidly sinking mood. I hadn't heard back from Rose, but I knew she was okay.

I checked in for my night time duties, and found I was on patrol of the dhampir dorms with Alberta. Evidently there'd been rumors of graduation parties being whispered about, so they wanted two of the 'Badass' guardians on patrol to persuade them otherwise. We walked our circuits together, silently. She seemed to understand my need for peace and quiet, and for that I was thankful.

We heard the sound of a window being opened, and the slight rustle of fabric. Alberta nodded for me to take one way, closest to the window, and she would go around back, catching them from either side. I slipped around the wall and saw no one. I looked up, and side to side. Alberta stepped out of the shadows, on the other side of the dorm. I shook my head, telling her I saw no one. I looked up to the window once more, just in time to receive a face full of silly string.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey all! There's a poll up on my profile asking for help with Stolen Kisses. I think I have an idea for the next chapter, but I need help with future chapters! Please give me your ideas! Anyway, I do not own any of these characters. They're all Richelle Mead's. I know this probably wouldn't happen, but I want to have some fun ;-) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Declarations**

Rose's POV

We had just graduated; it was time for payback, which yes, is a bitch. The whole Novice class had decided to pull pranks all through the night on the patrolling guardians. We had circulated rumors of some pretty badass parties in planning, hoping to bring out the best of the best guardians, the ones we needed to pay back. The first prank of the night included bright pink silly string.

I, along with a few select others, had hidden in a room, music blaring and all. Lookouts informed us that two guardians were on their way to investigate, which was my cue. I slid open a window, and silently slipped out. Finding the perfect vantage point, I watched as Dimitri and Alberta slipped by me, neither of them noticing me. Alberta went around the building, hoping to catch whoever it was 'escaping'. Dimitri walked up to the window and looked around. I saw him shake his head, and then he looked up once more. Just in time for Eddie to unleash the whole can of sticky, pink silly string on him.

I heard a whole string of Russian flowing from Dimitri's mouth, and had to cover my own in order to escape detection. Alberta was already beside him, alert, with her stake out. She also made the foolish mistake to look up, and also got covered in neon green. I slowly slipped through the woods, knowing if I had remained, I'd have gotten in major trouble.

I found myself on the other side of the campus, near the Moroi dorms. By the sounds of it, this was where the guardians were truly needed. Music flooded the dorms, and the smell of alcohol was intoxicating. Slipping in the shadows, I tried to make it back to my dorm without getting caught.

I failed.

It was too quiet. Turning, I was incased in a pair of arms. The scream that made it's way to my lips couldn't escape, due to leather clad hands holding my mouth shut.

"I know you were a part of that, Roza." Said my personal god, Dimitri.

"Ywz… bftt…" I tried to say. He, however, wasn't in the mood. Spinning me around, I could fully see him. He had tried to get it all off, but it didn't work so well. His usually raven black ponytail was full of pink strands. I couldn't help it; laughter escaped my mouth.

He glared at me playfully. "You have twenty seconds." he said.

"You can't be serious…"

"Fifteen, fourteen…"

I didn't wait to hear thirteen. Running faster than I had run before, I didn't even see where I was headed until the cabin blew past me. I almost thought about hiding out there, but changed my mind. It was still too… sacred. We hadn't even had time to talk about it. I wasn't about to bring it into our games. However, there were those two trees a little ways past it that would make a great lookout platform…

I sprang to the trees. Looking around, I tried to figure out the best way to scale them when I heard a 'thump' behind me. My stake that I had kept from the battle was in my hand before I knew it. Spinning around, I saw it was indeed him.

It was the last thing I saw. A blindfold covered my eyes, leaving me at his mercy. "Now Rose, I think this is fair payback."

"What is??" I asked, kind of nervous. "What are you going to…" I felt him sweep me up into his arms. He started moving. "Where are you taking me??? TELL ME NOW!!" I was really nervous now. He remained silent.

Being blind, I had to use my other senses, which was how I felt him right before he let me go. I went flying out in the air, scared out of my mind. "WHAT THE HELL…" I soon found out. He had thrown me into the lake.

I came to the surface, sputtering. "DIMITRI, THAT WASN'T FUNNY." All I heard was silence in return. "Dimitri? Are you there?" I began treading water, trying to stay afloat. Swimming had never been my strong suit. A loud splash broke the silence, along with the rapid beating of my heart. He was coming for me. I let loose one of Dimitri's favorite phrases, not knowing what it meant, but liking the way it sounded.

As soon as he reached me, I started kicking and punching. With the blindfold on, I was kind of guessing as to where he would be, but I made a few hits. Until he completely engulfed me with his body. I ceased all movements, content to be in his arms. He held me for a while.

"Do you have any idea of what you said?" he whispered in my ear. No matter how hard I tried, a small shiver of excitement ran through my spine.

"Nope." I answered truthfully. He had muttered it enough for me to know that it was probably something I shouldn't be announcing to everyone.

"Good. Keep it that way."

I spun myself around, to be able to face him. He stopped me when I was half way turned around. He jokingly pulled me under. I thought at that point 'well this is getting nowhere, maybe he was just too much into his old guardian versus new guardian mode.' When he finally let me resurface I began cursing at him and swimming away as fast as I could, which wasn't really fast at all seeing as that I still had the blind fold on and couldn't see where I was going. He, of course, stopped me and murmured my name with a string of other romantic nothings compared to my name in my ear, and just about made my heart stop.

I turned hoping I could face him. He slowly pulled my blind fold off and it was all I could do to hold myself together. His chest was heaving up and down and his skin was shimmering from the sun. I collectively took a breath to steady myself, though it really didn't help. Still a little put out about the dunking, his chest was drawing my attention. It was chiseled just perfectly in the sunlight and all I could do was think about it, about him. He slowly pulled my chin up to meet his glorious eyes. His deep, brooding chocolate eyes set my heart on another roller coaster that I was not prepared for. He whispered my name once more, in that perfect Russian accent and that was all I needed.

He pulled me in and I didn't resist. It was all I needed to forget him throwing me into the lake and the dunking. This kiss scorched my skin, sent an ache to my bones and if I had been on land would have brought me to my knees. He tangled his hands into my hair and my hands clenched around his neck, we stayed like this for a few more moments until we realized… that neither one of us were ready for a repeat of the cabin… just yet. Soon, but not yet. We hadn't even had a chance to talk about it in the first place, and I was content on not having to have two talks about it. He sighed, and I held onto him a bit longer. I let him go only to reach back up to give him a meaningful parting kiss that said, " Until next time" in its own words, of course.

We crossed the lake, going our separate ways, neither of us looked back for fear we would jump back in. Dimitri headed off to who knows where and I just continued back down the path to the dorm. On the way back, I could faintly hear the music blasting from somewhere and I could see random patches of pink and neon silly string but that was nothing to what I was feeling. My whole body ached with Dimitri, it burned for more and everything else that was going on was second to this. I finally reached the dorm, only to find a few novices waiting for me. Great, I thought, this is just what I needed. I snapped myself out of my bliss and prepped myself for their questions. Of course, Eddie was the first one.

"What happened, Rose?" He asked, shocked to see me. I hadn't had a chance to see myself, but I knew I had to be pretty dirty.

"Well, Eddie, I got thrown into the lake by a very pissed off guardian. So for all intended purposes, and revenge being what it is, I, Rose Hathaway, officially declare war on the guardians!" Cheering surrounded me along with laughter and some extra silly string. It was all I needed to make everything even more perfect.

**Thanks to Kelsie, who helped me write this chapter! She's over at my house tonight, so expect more updates soon!**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your major support with this story! Your reviews keep me writing, though AP exams are looming closer… I'll do my best to keep posting as much as I can. As usual, I don't own any of the characters. Oh, and in this story, Mason hasn't died. Thanks! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: It's on**

Dimitri's POV

I headed back to my room to change. I had seen what Rose looked like, and if she was any indication to my condition, I was filthy. Not to mention the silly string that was still in my hair. That damn stuff wouldn't come out. I tried slipping past everyone in the commons area, but to no avail.

"Belikov! What happened?" called out Alto, which of course caused everyone to turn and stare.

"Well, Alberta and I were attacked with Silly String, so I went to throw someone in the lake, but got pulled in. I say…"  
Just then, Celeste came running in. "Rose has declared war on the guardians." She said, trying to catch her breath. This hadn't happened in a while, but some years, we had a 'war' celebrating graduation. We'd set clear boundaries, but other than those, it was a free for all.

"Well then, lets get everyone into the auditorium to explain the rules. No killing or compulsion, right? Anything else?" Alberta declared.

"Anyone wishing to not participate must stay in dorms. It'll last the next two days, right up to the Moroi Graduation." I added.

"Sounds good." Echoed around the room. Guardians were suppose to be all serious, and everything else, but we enjoyed having fun just as much as the next people.

"Let's go."

Rose's POV

No sooner than I had gotten out of the shower and thrown clothes on did I hear a pounding on my door. I tried to ignore it, wanting to get some sleep. It just got louder.

"Fine. I'm coming!" I shouted, slowly rolling out of my bed. Opening the door, I met with a bouncing Eddie, accompanied with Mason. "What do you want. We can start to plan later. I need sleep." I snapped.

"The guardians want everyone to head to the auditorium, now." They said. I felt my stomach sink.

"How many people have left yet?" I asked. We needed to be prepared for retaliation.

"No one. We've been waiting for you. Made Belikov and Alto kinda pissed off… We locked them out." Eddie added.

"Good. Give me a minute to get ready. Start handing these out. Fill them with whatever you can." I handed them a bag full of water guns small enough to be concealed on a body.

"Is it true… You and Belikov…" Mason asked. It was a question I had been dreading, especially with Mase.

"Yeah… We can continue this later, ok? Right now, we need to get ready for a full on assault." I had only heard of these Guardian/ Novice wars. They were supposedly pretty epic.

The two boys left, and I changed into loose, comfortable pants and a tight fitting tank top. I grabbed my own personal gun. It was filled with a watered down red paint. Once I was downstairs, I took control.

"Everyone! Listen! The guns stay hidden until my signal. Then take em out and fire at will. It won't do much, but it should enable us to get away. Dorms'll be off limits, so get what you need and put it in my room. I'll get it from there. Be back in 5 minutes. We don't want to make them wait too long."

"What'll be your signal?" asked one of the younger novices.

"I'll be… distracting Belikov… and hopefully it'll distract a few others who haven't found out." I had the perfect distraction planned.

Five minutes later, everyone was down in the lobby, ready and armed. We lined up, and I began to open the doors.

"Finally. They're coming out." I heard someone whisper into a communication device.

"SHUT THE DOORS!" I cried, hoping it wasn't too late. As they swung closed, we heard hundreds of pops. Peering out the window, I saw hundreds of pieces of plastic, probably from water balloons.

From the window, I called, "Hey! I thought you guys were going to talk to us, not barrage us. If you wanna talk, you'll have to guarantee our safety. Otherwise, we aren't coming out. I want to hear it from your captain, too. Not just a runner."

I heard laughter that sounded familiar. It was Dimitri. "Okay Rose, I'll get Alberta." He turned and ran off. Damn, that man was hot.

"I want ten of you to go to a second story window. Go scout. If you find a possibility of getting out now, do so. Go hide, and meet at the gym in fifteen minutes." Ten of them ran up the stairs and disappeared. Two came back and reported that some of the guardians were watching the East, West, and North sides, but not the South. I told them to go one at a time in case some were captured.

Dimitri finally came back. "Alberta's on her way. And the five guys you sent out have been captured."

"Shit…" more than one voice echoed. "But…" I spun around and gave a death glare that said 'if you say another word, you're all screwed.' I didn't want them to realize that five of our guys had gotten away.

"Rose, I will promise your soldiers safety until the meeting in the auditorium is over. However, the guys that jumped out of the second story windows on the south side of this building will be held as POWs."

"So does that mean we can take POW's?" I asked, thoughtful.

"If you are able to capture anyone after the meeting, then yes. I'll explain all of this in a few minutes. Will you come out?"

I glanced around. My army was all nodding their heads, ready to get started. I gave the signal for the doors to be opened. We headed out into the daylight.

I was the first one out, and immediately after stepping out of the dorm, was surrounded by guardians. I had to admit, they looked ready. Each guardian was equipped with an earwig and microphone. They all had intimidating 'weapons' on them as well. Dimitri walked up to me and asked, "Did you get cleaned up from the lake?" I heard a small round of giggles escape from those behind us, primarily from my army.

"Yeah, I got cleaned up just fine, though I still see some silly string in your hair." He started frantically combing his hair, trying to get rid of something that was never there.

When he finally realized it, he just chortled. "Good try. Although that stuff was a pain to get rid of." He was gripping my arm tightly and steering me away from the others.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded. "NO. I WILL NOT BE SEPARATED!" I shouted at whomever was listening.

"You won't be that far away. We need you to agree to the pact. You'll be fine." Came Dimitri's soothing voice. I allowed myself to be taken to the front of the auditorium, while my army filled in the back. The Moroi were already gathered. I hadn't expected to see them here.

"As you can see, a war game is about to begin. Those of you, Dhampir and Moroi alike who wish not to participate, please return to your dorms now. You will be put on lockdown. No one will be allowed in. If you come out, then you are fair game for either side…" Alberta started.

What seemed to be like all of the Moroi stood up, not even bothering to glance around. Once they had left, Alberta faced us. "Are you sure that you all want to participate? No killing is allowed, but almost anything else goes…"

I looked back at my 'army.' It was made up of the entire Senior Novice class, along with many of the juniors. Not a single person moved.

"Well then, rules are: No killing, we want this to be fun, not deadly; no use of compulsion, because it's not fair; it only ends when one side surrenders, all members of one side are considered POW's, as stated earlier, and finally, when there is one hour until the Moroi Graduation, then we will call truce. Other than that, anything goes. Do you accept?" She turned to me.

I looked around. I was looking for signs of confirmation from my troops. Each and ever member gave a slight nod, or some other indication that they agreed. "Sound's good to us." I said, standing up. The guardians along the wall tensed, whether from my moving or unknown orders. I had to get my army out of there fast, before it became a slaughter house.

Striding towards Dimitri, my eyes caught Eddie and Mason. With the slightest nod of my head, they started spreading out, preparing for an escape. I reached him, and grabbed his arm.

"Do you know what I'd really like to do, hmm?" I said, voice low and sultry. He gulped and shook his head. I then proceeded to whisper all the dirty things I'd ever thought about in his ear. I could feel his knees begin to shake, so I proceeded along with the plan.

Pulling on his neck, I brought him down to my level and began to kiss him. At first, it wasn't much of a kiss, but when I molded my body into his, he allowed it to deepen.

The reaction was exactly what I had hoped for. I heard exclamations coming from the guardians. My army retreated through all of the doors, and even jumped out of a few windows. My task was complete.

"That really wasn't fair, Roza." He whispered in my ear, having broken the kiss for a breath.

"All's fair in war and love, and I do believe we're in both right now." I replied. Kissing him, even though it had been a ploy, left me weak and yearning for more.

"Yes, but now you're in a very tight spot, Roza. Look around." I did, and found myself completely surrounded by guardians, with no escape in sight.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys. Sorry for the long time between updates. I'll spare you the excuses… As usual, I don't own the characters, I just like to play with them. PS As stated before, MASON DIDN'T DIE. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Captured**

Dimitri's POV

Rose had done it. She had used our secret against the guardians. And, she had exposed us. Whispered nothings floated to my ears, and my legs started to jiggle. Then, the kiss. Oh the kiss. It was a glorious, smoldering, perfect kiss. Until, that is, I got hit with what seemed to be water. Breaking off the kiss, I looked around. All of the guardians were staring at the two of us, and then I noticed that Rose was the only Novice left in the room.

"That really wasn't fair, Roza." I murmured, just loud enough for the two of us to hear.

"All's fair in war and love, and I do believe we're in both right now." She replied with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, but now you're in a very tight spot, Roza. Look around." I said, louder. Her head spun around, and upon noticing all of the guardians coming in closer, she blanched.

They were covered in what appeared to be watered down paint. A rainbow of colors could be seen, blues, reds, greens, oranges, purples. I could only assume I hadn't escaped unscathed, but that it was on my back. Reaching behind me, I felt the wet spot on my back, and pulling my hand away, found it was covered in red. Red for blood. How fitting.

"You won't let them do anything to me, right Dimitri?" she all but begged. I hugged her tighter, giving her my nonverbal promise. She fit against me so perfectly, it was hard to tell where one of us ended and another began.

"What ever you do, don't let it distract you, Dimitri." Said Alberta. She had given me subtle hints before that she had known, but now I knew for sure that she had known. She was way too calm about it, where as the others, such as Stan were kind of freaking out just a little.

"WHAT??? How long has this been going on? We need to report…" he started.

"Will you just shut up? You know how often it is that we find happiness." Said Celeste. "Just let them be." Rose shot a thankful look towards her from under my arm.

The room was silent. "Well, what should we do with her now?" asked Andrew, one of the newer guardians. He was about 6'3, 135lbs and skinniest guy I had ever met. But he was solid muscle, and completely fluid. I had a hard time against him in training, which was saying something. It was said that he came from the small school in Boston.

"Give her to me. If Dimitri stays by her any longer, she'll escape, and take him POW." Called out Yuri. He was one of the guardians that helped attack her group during the field experience. If anyone knew how deadly she could be, it was him.

He strode over, and I was loath to give her up. But with one more chaste kiss, I allowed him to pull her from my grasp.

"Hey! Dimitri! You said…" she managed to get out before someone gagged her.

"Dimitri, come with me. We're going hunting." Said Alberta. Giving one last look towards my love, I nodded and followed directions, like a good little pawn.

Rose's POV

Soon after Dimitri left, I found myself, for the second time in less than a day, blind folded. This time, however, it was not arousing. It was almost scary, because I had no control over anything. My hands were tied behind my back, and I was gagged. Someone picked me up and started running. I tried to follow the twists and turns they took to figure out where we were going, but soon got disoriented.

We slowed down, and I heard the sounds of muffled voices. "We'll do…" followed by, "Hush. They'll hear you…" all talking broke off, and a door opened. I was laid down on what felt like the cold floor. The blind fold was removed, as was the gag. My hands remained cuffed behind me.

Looking around, I saw the other five who had been captured. They were five of the best: Steve, Jessi, Liz, James, and John. They were just sitting around. "What the hell? Come uncuff me!" I shouted, pissed off that I had been captured.

"Hold on. I'm coming." Said James, who started crawling towards me.

"What the… stand up and walk!" I called. He was taking his sweet time to make his way to me. It was then that I noticed the blindfold that he wore. His legs were bound together. I was about to speak again, but was cut off.

"Everyone has some sort of disability. I have no eyes or legs, it would seem. Liz and Jessi can't talk, and are cuffed. I can talk, but can't walk or see. Etc." said James, as he reached me. I held back a curse, sure that they were somehow listening.

We were in the glass enclosed patio in the center of the guardian's building. Of course that'd be where they would put their POW camp. It was so obvious that it was the best place. No one in their right mind would try and get in here. So we were on our own to get out.

After I got myself out, I managed to unbind everyone else. We sat down in a small huddle, trying to plan our escape. I had just figured a way to escape to the roof, where we could run across the tops without being noticed when we started hearing sounds of scurrying people.

"Dimitri and Alberta haven't checked in recently."

"What could have happened to the two most badass guardians in the academy?"

"Well, they're up against Rose's army…"

Just then, my phone buzzed. It buzzed again, two more times in rapid succession. I had three texts. Looking at it, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Two of the texts were picture messages. Alberta and Dimitri sat side by side, covered neck to toe in Saran Wrap. Their faces were left open, for breathing, but everything else was completely covered. Alberta looked pissed, and rightfully so. Dimitri's expression was amusing. He was almost laughing. I wondered how they had gotten caught.

The third message was from Mason, and it was cryptic. _Meet at the place that no one would suspect…_ I had absolutely no idea where that would be. A thousand different places flooded my mind. Then an idea struck me. Could it be back at my room? The guardians had told those who didn't want to participate to head back to the dorms, but said nothing about them being off limits…

We pooled our resources and discovered that we actually had quite a bit of paint on the six of us. Looking around, we each took a panel of the glass, and started covering it with paint. Before long, we had a good portion of it covered, making it hard to see into the room.

"Wait. What are they doing?" one of the watchmen called out.

"They're trying to escape!"

"Get them!"

"Stop them!"

We took that as our cue to high-tail it out of the glass room. Jumping, I was able to reach the tiled ceiling. The tile popped up, and I crawled into the attic, which led me to a trap door to the roof. The others followed behind me, and once reaching our destination, we separated. James and John went towards the woods, trying to find others. Liz and Steve headed off to the Moroi dorms to see if they could drum up support and help. Jessi and I darted towards my dorm room.

On the way there, we passed several guardians patrolling the area, but safely managed to maneuver around them. My window was open, which was a good sign that my guess was correct. I motioned for Jessi to head in first, and I covered her. I jumped in after her, and heard a chilling voice say, "Got you now!"

* * *

**A/N: APUSH IS OVER!!!!!!!!!!! I'll be able to update more now, cause that was a killer. As usual, I don't own anything recognizable. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chater Six: Long awaited update**

Rose's POV

I spun off to the side, preparing to do anything to escape whomever thought they had gotten me. A breath of relief escaped when I saw it was Christian and Lissa. They had made a camp in my dorm of all the Moroi who were willing to help. Many of them were fire users, along with a few of the other elements.

"God, you scared me!" I exclaimed. Jessie looked like she was about to laugh. "If you say a word to anyone, you will regret it." I threatened, speaking to all three of them. "Jessie, go make contact with the other Novices. Let them know we escaped, and find out where the hell Mason wants me to meet him!" She quickly and quietly slipped out of my room and into the hall to find some other way out.

I left Lissa in charge of leading the Moroi in their plans. They were only going to come out if and when we were in desperate need. They didn't want to see the teachers win. In the mean time, Christian was teaching a select few how to light something or someone on fire without actually burning it or them. It was funny to watch, but pried myself away. I needed to scavenge.

I went from room to room, looking for things that could be of use in our fight. I found lots of rope, flash lights, and a few other things that I'd keep locked in my room until the time was right. I was about to change into more appropriate clothes for the day time when I got the worst news of my life.

My phone buzzed, and I pulled it out. A message from Mason read:

_We've been captured. _

I quickly sent a response. _How many???_

Less than a second later my answer came.

_All but you and Jessie…_

That wasn't good. If we got captured, then it would be over before the second day had even begun. I needed to get in touch with her and create an escape plan.

_Never mind. Jessie's here, too._

This really wasn't good.

Dimitri's POV

I must admit, the novices were smart. After we captured Rose, they met and regrouped. Five had gotten away from us in the very beginning, so they had been pilfering supplies.

Alberta and I had been slipping from building to building, trying to find anyone we could use as POW's. A bush crackled, and we immediately looked at it. 'You go around the left side; I'll take the right.' Alberta told me, using hand motions. We did, and caught someone. I think his name was Steve. He just sat there, laughing at us. When he said he'd come quietly, I knew something was wrong. Alberta did, too. Looking up, I saw ten novices jumping out of the tree tops, headed right for us.

We fought. We fought long and hard, but in the end, they overwhelmed us. Five on one isn't exactly fair, either. The leader of the group was none other than Eddie, of course. He led us, not blindfolded, to the POW camp. Which was his first mistake.

Once there, Alberta and I found ourselves in a sticky situation. Literally. They forced us to sit down on a chair, and then proceeded to tie our hands behind our backs, like all prisoner movies show. The next part was a little unexpected. A good fifteen people surrounded our chairs, and began wrapping us in saran wrap. Ten minutes later, I was strapped in so tight, I couldn't move a muscle.

Mason walked in. Things could have gotten out of control very quickly if he hadn't known about Rose and me before the meeting. I knew he was in love with her too. But things didn't. He barely looked at me or spoke to me and when he did, it was to take a picture. "Smile for your girlfriend." He said, semi-sarcastically. He was going to send them via message to Rose.

Once he left the room, I tried to figure out where we were. The lights had been turned off, but that didn't really make a difference. We sat in silence for a little while. Then noise could be heard off in the distance. It sounded like fighting. Grunts and yells could be heard getting closer to our position. The doors were flung open, Andrew came running in. When he saw us, he stopped dead in his tracks and began laughing hysterically. Taking out his phone, he began to take pictures.

"Enough."

That one word was all it took to shut him up. He found a pair of scissors and began cutting us free, starting with Alberta. I guess seniority pays off. Once he was done freeing both of us, he then proceeded to tell us how they'd found us. I wasn't surprised to find that the novices had used the gym as their POW camp.

As we headed back to the main headquarters, Alberta got a text.

We've got all but two of them…

"Three guesses who one of them is, and the first two don't count." Andrew said, chuckling.

"Wasn't Rose captured?" I asked. "When did she get away?" He then proceeded to tell us of her grand escape with the other five out of the glass space.

"So we decided to move headquarters to a new place. It's the cabin Natasha Ozera stays at when she comes. Speaking of that, we need to keep patrols up around there more often. The bed was unmade and there was some stuff left behind…" he trailed on. I knew what stuff had been left there, and it took all my self control not to blush.

Got one of them. Guess who's left…

Came the next text. I laughed. When Rose found our new hiding spot, she'd be pissed. Majorly.

Rose's POV

Where are you being held?

I sent. I was hoping that I wasn't going to have to go searching the entire campus for them. It would be hard with backup, and being the only one left gave me the job of rescuing everyone and not getting myself caught. I was contemplating asking the Moroi for help. Luckily, the next text came quickly.

_We're being held in one of the cabins. I think it's the one Tasha Ozera stays in when she comes to visit…_

Yes Rose, they're in the cabin. Come and get them if you can.

The second text concerned me. It appeared that his phone had been taken away. And then it registered with me. The guardians were using OUR place as a hideout. I was sooooo going to kill Dimitri.

**A/N: I need help coming up with pranks/ stuff to do for the next day and a half!!! leave me a review or pm me with ideas!!!**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the long awaited chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Rose's plans of attack**

Rose's POV

I was mad. Actually, I was beyond mad. I was pissed off. The guardians were using OUR cabin as their hideout. A part of me wondered if Dimitri had anything to do with it. I seriously doubted that he'd do something like this. But it was payback, and seeing as I was the only one in my army left, it had to be good.

After consulting with Lissa, the game plan was set. Looking at my watch, I realized that we had twenty-three hours left until the game was called. If we were all captured, then the guardians would be declared the winner, and that couldn't happen. I got to work.

The first step was to do my hair. Lissa helped me put it up into a messy, 'I just rolled out of bed after having the best sex of my life' bun. We pinned it in place, making sure just a few strands were loose. I was still able to see, but it gave me that look… We then proceeded to decide what my attire would consist of. It ended up being a tight fitting black tank that ended just above my belly button, showing off the abs I had worked so hard to sculpt. My pants were short cameo shorts that didn't make it to mid-thigh. When we got to shoes, it was hard to decide. I needed something that would look good, but would allow me to move quickly, but more importantly, I needed something that would allow me to be silent. After much deliberation, we decided on a pair of high top chucks, the ones that lace up to mid-calf. They were black, of course, to help me blend in with the night.

Looking in the mirror, only one thing was missing. Makeup. I didn't want to overdo it, but I needed something. We put on light foundation, followed by a hint of blush. My lips had their usual gloss, this time coming from the container that Dimitri had gotten me at the mall. My eyes had eyeliner coating the top lids, followed by a dark green eye shadow. Mascara finished the production, and I admired our work in the mirror. Checking the clock once again, our time was down to twenty-one hours and fifteen minutes left until time was called.

Making my way down the stairs, I passed Christian. He dropped the pile of books he was holding and gaped. Until Lissa slapped him, that is. "Don't hit him." I teased. "That's the reaction we were going for, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Good Luck!" she said.

"Hey Rose, can we come with you?" Christian asked.

It was tempting, but the sense of keeping them out of danger was too strong to overcome. "No. You guys should stay here. It'll be too dangerous." I replied, seeing the saddened faces on many of the fire using Moroi he had gathered.

"It's not fair. You guys get revenge on the guardians, but we're not allowed to. It won't be dangerous. We can take care of ourselves. Besides, you need us. We can do things you can't." he argued. He had a point. The guardians had said no compulsion, but they had said nothing about offensive magic. Another part of the plan began formulating in my mind…

Dimitri's POV

I had all of the Guardians on look out. Rose was pissed after the text Stan sent her telling the whereabouts of our prisoner camp. Why they had to choose a cabin, especially this cabin, was beyond me. When I first walked in, a slight blush rose to my face. We'd forgotten to pick up all of the things we'd stripped off… nothing too bad, though. Luckily, the others didn't notice my embarrassment. The novices, however, were a little more astute.

"Hey, hey! If I tell you guys something of importance, will you let me go??" one of the juniors asked, shooting me a dirty look. Luckily, Emile shot that idea down with a resounding no. I didn't need everyone knowing about this place being our place.

After about an hour, everyone was becoming restless. There had been no sign of Rose, or anyone else. I half expected her to get some of the Moroi involved, such as Lissa or Christian. But no one was acting weird or unusual. At least not more so than usual.

Another forty-five minutes later, after reinforcing the duct tape that held the novices prisoner a couple twenty times, people began to wonder if she was even going to show. Some of the novices had managed to figure out how to talk through the gags. From the sounds of their voices, they were becoming demoralized pretty quickly. We sent Alberta, Jean and a few of female guardians to snoop around the Moroi dorms. They had been pretty quiet throughout the whole situation, and that worried us.

So only the guys were left. And the few novice girls, but they were the enemy. "Hey Dimitri, do you think your girlfriend's ever going to show?" Yuri asked. I didn't even bother to respond to his question. Rose would come; there was no doubt about it.

Suddenly, the phone we had confiscated from either Mason or Eddie beeped, signaling that one new text message had been received.

_I'm on my way. Be prepared to fight._

Knowing that she'd timed it perfectly, there was nothing to do but wait for her to attack. We didn't have time to call the others back. Knowing her, she was already here, ready to hurt some people.

**Hey Guys! I hope this chapter was a good one! Umm… I have a poll up on my profile asking whether or not I should create a sequel to Stolen Kisses. It'd be about their life after the announcement… Any ways, let me know your opinion! Thanks for all of you who made the reviews for this story break 100. It was amazing to see the 100th review roll in. Less than three months for Blood Promise!!! Yay!**

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy!!! Disclaimer... even though I haven't put one up the last few chapters... I am not Richelle Mead! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: the attack**

Rose's POV

I watched as the stupid guardians went to look at the phone. I was right outside the window where Mason was tied up. While they were distracted, I managed to drop him a pair of scissors through the window. Because it was hot, they had mistakenly left it open. After cutting himself free, he shot me a look that clearly read 'they just screwed themselves over.' Which was true, they had underestimated us, and were about to pay the price.

I signaled him to remain in the chair, and made my way around front. Christian and the other fire users were stationed at key points around the cabin and the surrounding paths, ready to catch anyone who escaped. Some were under windows; some were at the doors. Others were hidden in the trees. For being Moroi, they had a good sense of where to hide. I assumed they ahd picked up some of it from watching us during the field experience. With a nod from him, I was ready to implement the first part of our plan, praying it would work. If it didn't, they novices were screwed. Game over.

Dimitri's POV

We were just about ready to jump out of our skins. Guardians were suppose to be calm, cool and collected. But with Rose Hathaway as our enemy, we were anything but. Each of us had either seen firsthand what she had done to the two Strigoi, or had seen the pictures. We all knew she was ruthless, and she had demonstrated that when she used our relationship to get her army out of the meeting safely. Everyone expected me to know what her plan would be. But there were too many variables for me to have any idea. It depended on how creative she wanted to get, what materials she had access to, and how long she'd spen thinking it through.

Suddenly, the door was kicked down. As in, completely off its hinges. "Hey boys. Did'ya miss me?" her sweet voice called out. It was full of temtation, hard for even me to resist.

"Of course I missed you, Roza." I said, hoping to lure her out of the dark. I wanted, no needed to see her, to feel her. "Why don't you come over here to me? I'll make sure you're safe."

She stepped into the light, and every guy in the room just stared. She was wearing a tight, black tank top that stopped just above her belly button, showing off her nazari. Her shorts were so short; it was hard to consider them clothing. Chucks incased her beautiful calves, showing off the hours upon hours of long work. She was beautiful, and she was mine.

Rose's POV

Watching the guardians take in my appearance almost made me loose control. They were acting more like hormonal teenage boys than the totally in control guardians I knew they were. Something wasn't adding up… until I saw Christian smirking through the window. It then hit me; he was using compulsion, even though it had been expressly forbidden. Making my displeasure know to him, I glared his way. Shrugging his sholders, he motioned for me to get busy.

Nodding at Mason, he began to cut the others away. As soon as they were free, they went out the windows in the back of the cabin. My job was to keep the men distracted. I walked up to the closest, Damien, I think his name was, and began.

"Hey there. You're looking… mighty fine tonight." I whispered in his ear. I wondered just how long it'd take for Dimitri to loose it. "That shirt shows off your perfect abs. Your lips… They're … so kissable… I just want…"

That did it. He came running over and threw a punch before Damien had a chance to react. It hit him square on the jaw. "She's mine, Smith! Don't you dare try to take her away from me." He roared.

I was roughly pushed to the side, and the two men began fighting. By this time, the other men had decided to get in on the action, and were pushing and shoving for a swing. I just smirked. It had been too simple.

Dimitri's POV

When I saw her so close to Smith, I had a hard time trying to control my feelings of hatred. Which was weird, because Damien was kind of like a younger brother. He looked up to me and was always trying to learn from me. And here I was, beating the shit out of him because my girl tried…

It hit me. She was using our relationship again to thwart the guardians. Even though I tried to break out of it, I couldn't focus on anything but the hatred I felt for Damien and my lust for Rose. It was as if someone was using compulsion, but that had been forbidden. And then I saw Christian. Christian Ozera was poking his head in the window, laughing fully. Suddenly we all snapped out of it. Damien pushed me away, and we both hit the ground.

"We need to get away from here, now!" Stan shouted, lunging for the nearest window. He got about half way out before becoming engulfed in flames. His scream pierced the air. Once he got back into the room, the flames immeadiately disappeared. He was perfectly fine. Not a burn on him. If Christian was just using the spell Tasha'd taught him, we might have been able to make a break for it. Until someone realized that they'd set the entire outside of the cabin on fire.

Over the roar of the dancing flames, we could just barely hear Christian shout, "If any of you try and escape, you will be burned. You are effectively our POW's, and FYI, we're on the novice's side. Don't try and talk your way out; you'll just end up hurt."

"Well, I guess we should try and figure out a way to overpower Ozera." Yuri said with no chance of being overheard.

"But by the sounds of it, there's more than just Christian. He said "them," not me. So there are more of them. We need to figure out just how many of them there are." I countered. It bothered me, the fact that he was able to teach others so quickly.

It was a good idea in theory. Our only problem was the small fact that we couldn't see out any of the windows or doors because of the flames.

"Anyone got a Plan B?" Stan asked as he sat down on our bed. I just groaned. If only he knew what he was sitting on…

* * *

So anyways that is it for what agirlnamedraven wrote so please continue reading. And just one more time nothing on the page above it mine, but the next chapters will be.


	2. Chapter 2: Embaressing much?

**So this is where my part of the story begins, i will try to keep it in rose and Dimitri's POV for most of it but may add alberta in there just to see what the 'free' gaurdians are doing. Anyways please enjoy. and please reveiw it makes it way more fun to see your guys take on the story and know i am not doing this for nothing. :D. Enjoy. Will have next chapter up by tommorow. **

* * *

RPOV

We met back on the track, we wanted some where that we couldn't be surrounded or looked in like the 'ow so fierce male guardians had been. Apart from the fire wielding Moroi and of course those who had chosen not to participate our army was back to full size, mean while only the female and a few male guardians remained. We had already out numbered them two to one so now the odds were really on our side.

"So what the plan?" said Mason coming up behind me everyone else was crowding round, the boys especially egger to get a front row view. Then I remembered how I was dressed, I decided that I didn't have time to go back to my room and change. "

"Well first I am going to grab something out of the gym so I can cover up and you boys will become of some use, instead of all staring at my rockin' bod'." I grinned at the, a few blushed and looked down but that was about it. So I pointed at a few people, I didn't want to be defenseless and told them to follow me.

We ran to the gym and I grabbed a shirt out of Dmitri's locker seeing as mine had been cleaned out last week and put it on. It was pretty big, it went down past my knees and although it didn't help much it still did something. After we returned to the gym we made plans.

"Alright so hears what I was thinking, half of use should so and get all the supplies you can carry, you'll find everything you need in my room, and if you have anything else you want or think we could use grab it now. The other half will be coming back to base with me to set up. I'll explain the next step of the plan from there." I grinned, man the guardians were going to get pay back and it was going to be a BITCH!

"Sounds good, but where is our new base." Asked Eddie.

I smiled at him. "It is the last place they would expect." I paused for dramatic effect. "Their old POW camp." After a short discussion we split up and headed off to do our work. The half that was following me was going to help me turn the glass room into our base. First we covered all the windows with paint, minus some of the top one were we would station look outs. When Mason and Eddie returned we started planning, we were going hunting….

DPOV

"Oh god Roza, don't stop." I mumbled, we were in our cabin the door, locked windows closed, and Rose was doing things that made me happier then I thought ever possible. I let out a moan.

She grinned up at me. "Do you like that, do you" She asked giving me one of her man eater smiles. I just nodded unable to talk. She moved down again, my eyes widened and I let out a gasp. "And what about this." She said again, I felt my eyes widened "I'll take that was a yes," she said smiling at me again. The she pulled her self back up and kissed me, I quickly flipped her over, so I was on top. I bent down and unbuttoned her pants, pushing the down and off. She was laying there in nothing but her panties and bra.

"What are you waiting for comrade?" She asked using her nickname for me. I growled and then was back on top of her. She moaned with pleasure, or at least what I hoped was pleasure and I just repeated her name, as I kissed a trail down her neck. It was almost time I couldn't wait much longer.

I thought I heard someone clear their throat, but that was impossible we were in our cabin _alone_. There was no way anyone was here, then I heard someone snicker, and another person cough. I realized that I was no longer on the bed, nor was Roza touching me anymore.

I opened my eyes and what should I see, but every other male guardian for the upper school looking at me. Most were trying not to laugh; I blushed and jumped up trying to regain myself, but then had to quickly sit back down again. That was it they lost it, some of them were literally rolling around on the floor. Others had braced them selves against the wall tears running down their face from laughing so hard. This just made me blush more.

"Having fun there Belikov." Said Edward.

"Yeah I hope Roza was enjoying her self as much as you were," said another Guardian eyeing my pants and my obvious hardness. OW shit I talked in my SLEEP! What else did I say? Everyone was still laughing but seemed to have gained control over their laughing.

"What the hell's going on in here?" Said Christian, poking his head in threw the open window, and the flames. Damn fire users.

"Yeah," said Yuri, "Belikov hear was just having a really good dream." They all burst out laughing. Christian just shoke his head then walked backed to his post chuckling.

"Enough." I yelled standing up as I was finally able to do so. It took them a few more minutes to sober up but after that it was all good.

"Alright we need a plan to get out of here, hopefully Alberta and the others have realized what's happened to us, although I don't think I'm the only one who agrees we have to change _how_ it happened just a bit." A few nodded in agreement. "Hopefully, they are getting reinforcements from some of the guardians in the lower school. Now what are we going to do."

After about forty five minutes we had tried everything we could think of to escape, it turns out that these flames do burn it we touch them, and that the roof is on fire to. They really had thought of everything, but after all this was my Rose we were dealing with here, so what else could we expect?

"It's hopeless!" exclaimed Stan. "We are just going to have to wait for reinforcements." And as much as I hated to admit it, he was right.

* * *

**P.s. if you like House of Night then please read my version of burned, which is also unfinished but i am working on :D. **


	3. Chapter 3: Captured and escaped

**I just wanted to thank my little sister MOLLY who Beta'd this chapter for me, well the mistakes she noticed while she was watching me type it up anyway. I know sad right my sister half my age is fixing my spelling and punctuation. LOL. Anyways please, read, enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story – except for the characters I made up and part of the story line. The rest belongs to Richelle Mead and agirlnamedraven.**

**P.s. i hate diclaimers so this one counts for my whole thing. :D**

* * *

RPOV

There were five of us hidden in the shadows, me and Jessica here and the other three a little further down the path. There were also to decoys, pretending to hide behind a bush. The plan was that when some guardians were near, one of them would accidentally sneeze. The guardians would think they had caught some one then when they were distracted we would jump them. There were several teams just like ours staked out around campus waiting to attack.

Just then came the Perfect opportunity, two Guardians one male and one female, came walking down the path obviously looking for POW's. Both guardians were from the Elementary area so it was my guess that the guardians had done so recruiting of there own. Just then I heard some "Sneeze." Using hand signals the guardians place them selves on either side of the bush, just like we thought they would, then just as they attacked, the decoys we attacked them. It was a short fight, we outnumbered them 3 to one and soon we had both of them, cuffed and blind folded. We decided to take them back to base and check up with the others.

When we returned to base we found that two other groups had been successful, so we now had Seven Guardians captured plus who ever was in the cabin. Just then my phoine vibrated in my pocket.

_Mine group and one others were captured, the guardians have gotten reinforcements. Don't know where we are being held. Sry __. _

"Shit, guys Eddie's group was captured was another ones."

"That means there are still three more groups yet to return." Said someone sounding hopeful.

Just then my phone went off again. It was from Christian.

_Rose, we are all getting tired can't keep this up for much longer. Christian._

I replied.

_Be there soon as possible, just waiting for some people to get back to base._

"Alright the Moroi are getting tired we need to go deal with the guardians in the cabin." I was still maddened by the fact that they had used out cabin to. "So we need to get to get over there and deal with the male guardians." They were so going to pay.

I text the other teams

_Get back here ASAP._

A couple minute's later Mason and Nick's team Came back in with one Guardian in tow. "Hey the others got away and we met these guys on the way back, and I pretty sure the other guys are right-" Just then the door opened. "Behind us," Mason finished with a smile. This team was also Guardian less.

"Christian just text me. The Moroi are getting tired and they don't no how much longer they can keep it up." I went on to explain my plan.

DPOV

"That's it I can't take this anymore." I opened the door and ran for it, I was momentarily engulfed in flames. My clothes, hair and skin was slightly burnt, but I kept running. When the Moroi realized I had escaped someone covered me in flames that didn't burn I was momentarily discouraged, tempted to stop drop and roll but I swallowed my fears and kept running. Pretty soon I was out of range for them and the flames left me. I turned and saw that they had increased the capacity of flames around the cabin to stop anyone else from doing what I did. I could also also see some of the guys stuck in the cabin cheering for me. I smiled, then walked slowly out of the forest, coming up with a plan.

RPOV

_Dimitri has escaped!!!_

Ow shit! This is so not good. "Alright everyone look out Dmitri's has escaped." I called to the group following me towards the Cabin. "Someone, text Mason" – who was the leader of the group guarding the captured guardians – "tell him to look Dimitri is lose." We continue through the Forest and everyone surrounded the cabin while I went to inform Christian and the other fire user of the plan.

"Alright I," said so they could all hear me, "what I want you to do is change these flames to ones that don't burn. So then we can go in threw the doors and window's without them being warned."

Christian nodded, ""It'll be tough and I don't know how long we can sustain it those flames are harder to hold."

"That's fine. We only need a few minutes we out number them more then two to one so it should take like five minutes max. If any escape I want you to to set the on fire, lightly just enough to bring them down but not hurt them. Can you do this?"

"Yeah piece of cake," said Christian, giving me one of his cheeky smiles, the other just mumbled and nodded their heads.

I went back to my position and nodded to the rest of them and we slowly started to surround to move in around the cabin it on had to door and four windows so there was three people covering each window and five on the doors. One person was going to stay just out side each point of entry in case someone managed to escape. I gave a nod to Christian and a minute later he nodded back, I signaled to everyone who could see me to start the attack and they passed it along to the people on the other side of the cabin. We sprinted threw the fake flames, and opened the doors and windows in perfect synchronization. You could tell they weren't expecting it, six of them were asleep and the other five were lazing about obviously giving up on escape. They jumped up when we entered the room obviously surprised.

They shouted to wake the other guardians, but it wasn't long before we were upon them. The fight lasted maybe five minutes before we had them all securely captured. We then continued to bind them. We filed out through the door and when they saw us the flames stopped. We had two people to hold each Guardian and everyone else was was scouting. I was in the lead.

We lead, them back to our POW camp bound gagged and blind folded. When we arrived back we tided them to the other – so it was harder for them to move – and un-gagged them we know they could talk but we could hear everything they said, so it wasn't to much of a worry. Then we began to plan our next move of attack.


	4. Chapter 4: Oww so silly string

**Short note thanks for reading and the reviews, they really made my day. And I know my writing's not as good as the original authors one, but I am trying. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D.**

**P.s. What dose Lmao mean???**

* * *

DPOV

I had my building in sight I made a run for it. I was almost there when bang I was tripped and tackled at the same time.

"Ha got you," exclaimed my captor. "Wait Guardian Belikov sorry we thought you were one of the novices." They let me up. "We have managed to capture nine of the and they are now being held at a secure location." I got up dusting my self off. There were eight guardians standing in front of me, six from the primary school and three from the original battle Alberta included.

"Belikov perhaps you would like to explain how, rose managed not only to free the other novices but take down a dozen fully trained Guardians at the same time." She looked at me questioningly.

I smiled, "well what can I say she is a force to be reckoned with." I knew they wouldn't take that as an answer but they would have to wait till we got to a secure location to plan.

"You will have to do better then that you know." I just nodded.

"Can we go some where more... isolated I do not feel safe here with Rose and her army lose."

They laughed, but nodded and motioned for me to follow them, we stayed hidden as much as possible and followed them to the teachers lounge.

"We wanted some where they wouldn't think to look or if they did we would have a warning before they got to us." Said Alberta quickly. I just nodded and looked around, I saw 9 novices tied up. "We stopped using our earwigs and microphones, because now that they have captured some os us they will just hear our plans." again I nodded. "So tell us how Rose managed to capture you guys and free the novices, without getting herself captured."

So I told her of how rose had coming and caused a diversion while the others escaped and how we were then held prisoner by the fire users.

RPOV

We had been awake four almost two days and we were all exhausted and hungry, we only had access to the food we had had in our rooms and that wasn't much, just some chocolate and power bars.

"Alright guys I have and idea, do we have and silly string left." I asked no one in particular

"Yeah we still have like a dozen cans left."

"I think we need to show off our hostages." I said grinning, this was going to be fun. We decorated each captured Guardian differently, then took photo's of them all one by one. We drew eyes on some of them and gave others hair extensions. They I sent all the pictures to Dimitri's phone. Along with the message.

_Your move. _

Then we continued we decided we would sleep in shifts half of us would sleep for two hours while the others kept watch and then we would swap for another two hours, after which we would come up with a plan to get food. Enough people volunteered for first shift that I was aloud to sleep.

I new I was dreaming, because like in all my good dreams I was at the beach and the sun was shining, I was wearing a deep read biking,top with matching shorts. I laid back on my towel and clothes my eyes enjoying the sunlight while I could.

Then my sun was blocked someone was standing over me I started scolding them, then I opened my eyes and all words were lost. Standing over my was a half naked and wet Dimitri, in board shorts. He laid down next to me and kissed me, I was just about to deepen the kiss when the whole dream started to change. Shit Adrian! I quickly got as much as I could out of my kiss before I was grasping at thin air.

"Adrian!" I looked around. "Just come out already I know your there!" I shouted at my surroundings. He walked out from behind a nearby tree.

"Little Dhampir how is war going."

I ignored him. "God why do you always have to interrupt my good dreams?! Can't you just fuck off?!"

He looked at me his grin, faltering a little but not much. "Come on you know you love it."

"No I certainly do not! NOW LET ME OUT!" I shouted trying to put as much force into the command as I could. Then the dream started to fade, and I saw Adrian stretch his hand out to me just before I faded into complete darkness, not as good as my previous dream but I would take what I could get.

There was some shaking my shoulder, and it was really pissing me off. God couldn't they just leave me sleep. I tried to push they away, and mumble at the to fuck off. They just kept shaking. I opened my eyes to see who it was I was about to punch and then stopped short. It was Mason, along with most of the graduating class. What my time couldn't be up already, it felt like I had only just gone to sleep.

"What Mason, this better be good!" I gave him my death glare.

"Hey," he said putting his arms up as if surrendering. "Just following orders, you told me to wake you up in two hours and it has been four."

"What," I jumped up, shit I had really let them down, but I figured after saving their asses twice I don't do anything this bad, but still bad enough "Why didn't anyone wake me before.

"Well I tried, " said Jessi. "But you kinda just shouted at me and tried to hit me. So we thought we would just let you sleep." Good really? I didn't remember any of that.

I blushed, "Shit sorry guys I didn't mean to."

"yeah then no one else would try to wake you in fear for their lives, "Mason said laughing, "So I said I would, I mean I figured I could handle you."

I slapped his arm. But then dropped it, I knew I wasn't a morning person. "Okay, we need to get food, not only for us but the hostage guardians, then we have only six hours to make the guardians surrender. I will not lose this war. So any plans?" I looked around.

"Yeah," said Mason. "So I was thinking why don't we just go down to the elementary cafeteria and take it. I mean they wouldn't be expected down there, ad as long as we are careful half of us can wait here and stand guard while the other go get all the food they can carry. Breakfast would have been just finishing and they always have spare food." he trailed off.

"That is a great idea, alright everyone who was on the first shift stay here, anyone else come with me to get the food." We checked our to make sure that there were no guardians were around the outside of the building before continuing down to the elementary cafeteria.

* * *

**So there was another chapter, am UD as fast as i can. :D. **


	5. Chapter 5: Never the right time

**Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter, some of you made me laugh.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter it is like twice as long as the other ones so yeah. I also tried to get some more Rose + Dimitri in there as well. Am trying to think of one final 'ROSE' prank, any suggestions would be great.**

* * *

DPOV

_Beep beep, _

My phone went off, almost thirty times in a row after that. Someone was sending me a lot of messages. When it finally finished. I picked up the phone, looking through the messages I couldn't help but laugh, they had sent us pictured of the guardians that they had captured and each was blindfolded and decorated differently with silly string.. Alberta was watching over my shoulder and was also laughing. It turned out that they had captured nineteen guardians. we tried to look for clues at to where they were being help but were unsuccessful.

Then a finally txt came through

_Your move. _Was all it said

So we came up with a plan, there was 26 of us left in, we were going to try and use our extra experience against them but it was going to be hard, especially now that they our numbered us more then two to one. We decided to split in to two group and stake out the canvass looking for their hideout. We weren't to capture anyone but instead follow them back to their hideout and plan from there.

We had been staked out for almost three and a half hours and we still hadn't seen a single novice. I was nervous God knows what there planning with Rose as their leader.

"This isn't working!" I whispered to Alberta. "Yes it is look." I looked up to see at least 30 novices marching across the running track. Alberta motioned for us to follow them. There was no way we could attack yet. So we followed them staying out of sight. We were surprised to see they went to the elementary cafeteria, but it seemed about right. They would be hungry. It had been almost two days now. They entered the cafeteria and a dozen novices lined the doors. They really had planned this well, but well what had I expected. A minute later they came out they all had there hands full with a box or dish of some sort and marched back to their base.

It was the glass room. I smiled affectionately my Roza really was a genius. It was the perfect plan. Almost. We went back to base to plan.

RPOV

We new the guardians would follow us back to our base, but that is what we wanted. We figured we had a little while to eat while they planned there 'attack'. We had already planned our, we had like a hundred of so water balloons ready, plus everyone had a water gun full of paint.. There were lookouts positioned all around the room so the could give us warning to attack. We all new what we had to do now all we had to do was wait.

It turned out we didn't have to wait that long, the guardians were extremely organised, but what could I expect, they were guardians.

"At your stations." I called, I suppressed the urge to giggle, this was going to be fun. We took our stations we were all loaded with with water balloons and paint filled guns. As we thought they had surrounded the building. I think they tried to sneak up us but there wasn't much cover so they were unsuccessful. I help my hand up as they came closer I wanted to hit them at the perfect moment, when they were exactly halfway between, us and cover.

I counted down using my hand. Three, two, one. "Fire!" I yelled as loud as I could

DPOV

We couldn't see into the building, the windows were all covered with paint, that we could see, we spread out surrounding the building as there were exits on all sides. There was no cover close to the building it was completely exposed. We all moved out from our cover at once and began to move as quickly towards the building. When we were half way I heard rose scream. 'FIRE!'

OW SHIT! I didn't have time to blink before I – and everyone else – was bombarded with water bombs. I ran for the door. My clothes were soaked threw and I had only gone a few feet. Then I was hit with paint I looked up to see ten novices pointing, water pistols out of the window. I gave up trying to doge the paint being fired at me and sprinted to the door, I was joined there by Alberta and a few other guardians they were also wet and covered in lines of paint.

"Ready?" said Alberta, we all nodded and she opened the door and we ran inside. I quickly assessed my surroundings and found the captured guardians lined up against on wall all cuffed, blindfolded and their legs tied together. They also still had the silly string covering them. There were novices lining the walls and as we can in the closed the door behind us and locked it. The same thing happened with all the others doors.

This was not good, at that moment I actually believed that we were going to lose this war. The guardians had always one this war for as long as I can remember by now they were putting us to shame. I knew this was all Rose's doing she was their leader their planner.

They started closing in on us and I nodded to Alberta, then we jumped into action. We were all loaded with pairs of flexi cuff so that as soon as we pinned someone we could, keep them out of the battle... mostly.

I was fighting, two male novice's they were fast but I was faster. I quickly had them both cuffed. I looked around to see most of my fellow guardians all fight two or three novice's at a time. Others however had been over powered and restrained by their own cuffs. We had decided not to bring the keys with us so that that couldn't be used by the novice's to free themselves. I looked around the room trying to find Rose.

I found her in the far corner of the room. I should've know she was the only novice sparring with more then one guardian. That was my Roza. I watched her fight, it was so beautiful and graceful. Like a dance, she was still wearing the seductress outfit she had worn when she was freeing the other novice's and dam did she look good. I ignored the fights going on around me walking to her like I was in a trance. I couldn't help it, I watched as she took down her Guardians and turned to face me. She took a defensive position, but I didn't care I didn't want to fight her. I just knew that I wanted... no needed her right then. I grabbed her and crushed her lips to my. I felt her stiffen momentarily, then relax attack kissing me back with such passion it should have hurt. I pushed her into the wall and she wrapped her legs around my waist, she moaned and I couldn't help but join her. I swear the only thing keeping me from ripping through her clothes was this voice in the back of my head telling me there were other in the room. This voice however didn't stop me from sliding her shirt up and placing my hand on her breast. I new no one could see her we were in the corner and I was blocking her from everyone else's view.... mostly... I could feel myself going harder by the second and she must have feel it to because her nails dug into my back and she moaned loudly against my lips. I felt myself shiver with joy. Good I knew I was going to have to stop but I really didn't want to.

RPOV

I fought the guardians attacking me without seeing who they were, they got a few hits in but it was never enough and soon enough I had them down. I cuffed them using the flexi cuffs they had one them. I smiled to myself. Silly Guardians. I heard someone approach and turned around ready to defend myself from whoever it was. But I didn't get a chance, as soon as I was facing him, Dimitri kissed me with such fierceness it should have hurt. I kept my defence up for a minute to see if he was still going to attack, but after a moment I relaxed and kissed him back with everything I had. He took that as an invitation. Pushing me up against the wall, I knew I really shouldn't be doing this with a room full of guardians and Novice's but at that point I really didn't care I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned, so did he. He was still wet and I was probably getting paint on me but I seriously didn't care. My shirt was to tight for his hand to fit under it so instead he pushed it up. I would have protested seeing as we were in a crowded room, but no one could see me anyway. I could feel him going hard against my inner thigh. God this was good. I dug my nails into his back, I bit my tongue – it was all I could do to stop from shouting his name – and another moan escaped from between my lips. If we didn't stop soon I was going to jump him right there with everyone still in the room..... and possibly watching. It was just then that I realised that everything was really quiet, and not like noise blocked out when hot and heavy quiet, but there was absolutely no noise what-so-ever. I pulled away from Dimitri, who hadn't realised we had an audience yet and just continued to kiss a line down my neck.

When he bent down I looked over his head to see everyone, guardians and novice's alike had all stopped fighting and were standing there watching us mouths hanging open. I felt pride when I noticed there were still a few more guardians then novice's but the lasted all but a second, before I felt Dimitri do something with his hand and I was hit was a new wave of pleasure, but god this man really was a god!

I was still staring at everyone staring at me, I could feel myself blushing a hundred watts. I needed to get Dimitri to stop.

"Dimitri," I hissed, he brought his mouth back to my ear.

"Yes Roza," he all but purred into ear. Then began to nibbling on it. God he wasn't getting the hint.

"Dimitri stop." I all but yelled, pushing him away, well as best I could seeing as I was still straddling him. He pulled back from me a hurt look on his face. "Rose what wrong."

"Um, that's what wrong." I said pointing over his shoulder. He stiffened then remembering where we were and turned around still holding me. He blushed bright red.

"Ah, hi guys." He said with a sheepish grin. Almost everyone cracked up laughing, momentarily forgetting that they were suppose to be fighting. There were also a few comments shouted over the laughter such as. 'sure, no special treatment there.' and 'look who's gone over to the other side.'

I climbed down from him and pulled my shirt back down. As I suspected I had a few lined of paint covering me and my clothes looked like I had just been in a wet t-shirt contest. When Dimitri turned to face everyone he was still blushing, but otherwise he had his guardian. At least he did, before everyone started laughing harder and someone yell out 'wow there down down'. Even I had to laugh at that. Once he realised what they were talking about he quickly turned around faceing the wall again.

"Rose," I heard him groan. "make them stop". He was obviously really embarrassed and upset by this, so I went to defend my love. I stood in front of him with my hand on my hips and gave them all the famous Rose Hathaway death glare. A few of them stopped laughing right there, but others laughed harder.

The I shouted at the top of my lungs. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! THERE IS SUPPOSE TO BE A WAR GOING ON HERE!" they all stopped laughing then and looked at me remembering what they were suppose doing, most of them took up their fighting stance again. "wait!" I shouted before anything else happened.

They all just looked at me. "Okay, there is just under six hours until we have to call truce. What I want is for right now everyone to stop fighting and go back to base. The guardians can take any novice with them in cuff and we get to keep and the cuffed guardians plus the hostages we already had." A few people nodded in agreement we all needed a break right now, we just weren't ready to fight after laughing – or in our case blushing – for the last five minutes. We all needed a break, even if the reason were a little unorthodox.

"Just so every one knows the rules are, no one is aloud to attack for the next hour. Which will be dedicated to tactically planning and such. After that, anything goes, apart from the obvious no killing and no compulsion. If neither side has been completely captured by 12 o'clock. The a truce will be called and tSe war will end." Everyone just nodded as Alberta repeated the rules we had just agreed to .

The Guardians began to leave taking the POW's with them. I gave Dimitri one last kiss.

"You are going down comrade." I whispered in his ear.

"Is that right is it?" I just nodded. He smiled "Well then bring it on." then he turned and followed what remained of his army out of the building.

* * *

**So that is it for that chapter, will try to post one within the next two day, but am tgoing out for Australian day then am starting school so might be a bit busy.**


	6. Chapter 6: Planning

**OMG started school today, totally boring, we have two day's orientation every bloody year, totally sleep worthy. have another day of it tommoz. Gerrrrrrrr.**

**Anyways Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and just plain reading. Also thanks to Lellylunya for explaining what lmao stands for. : ) P.s. Just wanted to say hi to jess, cause well she is reading this and gave me some of the ideas for the pranks pulled at the end.**

**P.s. From now on the first five people to review my new chapters will get a shoot out on the one after that, just cause I feel like it :P**

**P.p.s. I know this is really really short but I wanted to give you something before the big finally of 'the war'. Will hopefully have a long chapter done for you's by Sunday**

* * *

RPOV

I only knew two things at this point it time. One was we had to win this war and the other was, we had to do it by humiliating the guardians in the best way we could possibly think of. But when it came to how to do that I was at a complete loss. I looked up, everyone one who remained – and there were 24 of us including me and approximately fifteen guardians - and they were all looking at me expectantly. Which really pissed me off, what couldn't anyone else think of something. I not a fucking machine, I don't know what the hell to do! Plus I was so fucking tired!

"What you all just stop staring at me and give my five fucking minutes to think!" I screamed at them and then felt immediately felt bad for doing it. But at least they stopped starring at me. Then I thought of it. I knew how we were going to get back at the guardians we were going to pull the oldest most humiliating pranks in the book. I smiled to myself.

"Alright everybody gather round. So here what we should do......"

DPOV

I know I was the one who had told rose to 'bring it on' but now I was truly worried. We had no idea what to expect. I was pulled from my daze by Alberta asking me something.

"So dose that sound good to you?"

I just nodded having no idea what I had just agreed to.

* * *

Sorry it was so short :(


	7. Chapter 7: Almost ready

Hey guys thanks for all the review's I had like sooooo many e-mails when I logged on lol. And since ya's are all such great people I wrote this chapter as fast as I could. Even planned it out in school when was suppose to be listening. LOL. So hope you like it.

Plus no it is short but am posting two at once and altogether they are like 2000 - 3000 words so yeah

POW = prisoners of war for those who were wondering.

Shout out's go to – aannddrreeaa, iRaiinb0w, way-2-obsessed-with-wamps, kessafan and .

P.s. Disclaimers apply. - But I really wish they didn't. .

Also another rule to this war is that it is like sparring so when in a fight, if you were' killed you had to stay down. – Just thought I would add that in so the rest of the story made sense.

RPOV

According to some Moroi, the Guardians base was in their cafeteria. So being as stealthy as we could we have set up some traps before the hour of planning was up. I mean they never said we couldn't set up. just not attack. We tried to make them as humiliating as possible for the guardians who were going to get caught. A few of us even had some cameras with us, so we could show the other's what had happened later. We had set up three different traps at every exit, so as to catch as many guards as possible. We had six people stationed on the roof – two covering each doorway – positioned and ready to 'attack'. We also had two on each doorway and window. Leaving eight to guard the POW's while we were busy.

The traps we had set were as follows. First thing we went with was the classic, tip something sticky on you as you walk out the door then cover you with feathers. As for how we got the feathers, well let's just say they were going to have to replace a few pillows after this. Then two feet in front of the door was one of those sling traps, so when they stood in it they were hoisted up side down by their ankle. We were hoping since it was night, that they would be distracter enough not to notice the rope on the group. The third trap was all us; we had a net, a chair, some rope and a couple of other miscellaneous items. Then we were going to sit them somewhere for people to see, like the middle of the oval, of near the entrance to the feeder's room.

There were only minutes left until the 'war' was suppose to resume. Now all we had to do was wait.

DPOV

I was so friggin nervous, even the sound of the tree's on the roof was making me jump. The plan was set; apparently, we were going on the defensive, since we were all pretty sure that rose would attack. Especially after my 'bring it on' comment. So we were splitting into three groups of five, each group would take a different exit from the building and head off in a different direction. We were then supposed to try to gather information about what Rose and her group was planning. I didn't like the idea of this but, Alberta had said it was the best way and since we were still outnumbered by ten then she didn't want us attacking without any information. The only thing we had on them was that we knew where their hideout was but they didn't know about ours.

There were only a few minutes left until the hour was up so now we were just waiting.

*******

Alberta looked at me. 'Ready' she whispered. I nodded. I led my group to our exit and the others went to theirs. Together we counted down. Three, two, one and opened our doors stepping outside…


	8. Chapter 8: Chicken

**Not much to say, just enjoy. Oh and no shout outs since I post the last to chapters at the same time .**

* * *

RPOV

I saw the doors open and watched as two guardians… Alberta and another female guardian, I think…… were covered in head to toe with a honey-water mix, and then showered in feathers in all of about two seconds. This was so funny, I really hoped that someone had got a picture of this. After realizing what had just happened to her Alberta looked up at the roof and shouted get them. She was a lot calmer then the other guardian who screamed and ran inside. Alberta still stood at the door way glaring and trying to wipe the crap off her face.

It turned out there were five guardians coming out each door, so if all went well we would be able to capture at least nine guardians, possibly more if the others stayed to fight. This was going to be fun.

I watched as another two guardians, were hoisted up by the ankle, screaming. I was having so much trouble keeping from laughing that I had stuffed my fist in my mouth in attempt to stifle the noise I was making. Luckily there was a lot of noise coming from the guardians who were making to much noise to here anything else. Someone was yelling, about who did we find them, another one was shouting orders for the two cut her down, and finally Alberta was ordering for someone to go to the roof before the other novice's could escape.

Once they had separated, we had the perfect opportunity to complete stage three of out plan. I motioned, for the other novices to go. We captured the guardian, and tied him to the chair; I left Alex to 'decorate' him appropriately. While I went to help the two novices's fighting Alberta. I know I have said this before but for an old woman, man she is tough. Even when she is covered in feathers. I watched as she took down one of the novice. He looked at me and ask if he should just get up again – we were suppose to follow the same rules as we did when sparring – but I just shook my head at him. I might like to bend the rules, but Rose Hathaway was no cheater. Just then Alberta took down the other novice. Then turned to me. Her eyes were full of anger. Looked like she didn't like being a chicken.

I laughed at my own joke. This only seemed to make her angrier. "You are going to pay for this Hathaway." She said to me.

I gave her my best innocent face and said, "What's wrong grandma, did someone get your clothes dirty?"

She crouched into an attacking position. I put one finger up beckoning her to come to me. That did it, she pounced. I stepped to the left and turn to see her standing behind me, she attacked with various kicks and punches most of which I blocked. She was angry and tired which was making her sloppy. It wasn't long before I saw am opening, I tackled her, pinning her to the ground, and effectively 'stacked' her. She immediately ceased her attack, obviously still following the new rule we had come up, during the time we had agreed to our break.

I stood up and looked myself over. Good I was a mess, I now had feathers randomly stuck to me, along with the paint, from my earlier make-out session with Dimitri, I so couldn't wait till this war was over and I could shower.

I looked around to see, four novice's staring at me mouths wide open. I realized that I had just taken down Alberta, one of the best guardians in the school, without her landing a hit on me. Cool I must look pretty badass to the right now.

So in true Rose fashion, I said. "Geese guys' close your mouth's before the flies come and help me with these guys. With that we tied up Alberta and restrained her with the other two and left them there. Everyone new the rule's once you were out now you were out for good. But we still wanted to humiliate them. I mean that was the point of all this right?

DPOV – (Starting from were he left the cafeteria)

Guardian Johnson – from the lower school – was the first out of the door in our team; I watched as she was covered in some liquid then dowsed with feathers. My first thought was, 'gee I'm glad I wasn't the first one out that door' after that my thoughts were a bit more… tactical. I don't know how, but they had found out where we were hiding and set a trap for us couldn't see the other exists from where I was standing but I'm pretty sure the same thing would have happened there, Roza would have planned this well, in the time we had given her and I knew there would be more traps outside.

Then, as is on queue, I watch as guardian Johnson ran forward two steps and then was hoisted up in there air. In less then a second she was hanging upside down by her ankle from a tree. She screamed in frustration. Which is understandable. I know we are suppose to always be in control, but that is when we were surrounded by Moroi or facing deadly strogio **(Unsure of spelling, sorry) **but we had never been trained with how to deal with being made to look like a chicken and dangled upside down from a tree.

We waited a minute to see if we could catch the novices that would be coming to collect her before. But it seemed they were going to wait for us to make the first move. I would like to call them cowards but they were smart. We didn't know where they were positioned or how many of them there were out there. They had given themselves the advantage, they could wait were as we couldn't.

So I motioned for the other to follow me out of the building. I expected to be hit with feathers just like Johnson and sighed in relief when that didn't happen. I could here a fight taking place on the roof. So it wasn't the wind making the noises on the roof before. I cursed myself for not paying attention, maybe then we could have… oww well to late now.

Just the we were surrounded by six novice's. Four vs. six, not bad odds, at least that is what I thought, until three attacked me while the other only got one each. I adjusted myself into a fighting stance and let the battle begin.

It was easy these were not the best novice's four out of the six were from the younger grade, so they hadn't graduated yet. I took down one in a matter of seconds. Then continued my attack on the other two. In the corner of my eye I saw that the graduated novice had taken down his guardian, and that one novice was also down. My fight didn't last much longer, it was only about two minutes before I had pinned and 'staked' both of them.

It seemed that one of the other guardians had been taken out, as there were two novice's circling they were good, I'll give them that, they both faked going for me, the tackled and staked the other guardians before he had knew what hit him.

Within moments I had 'staked' both of the novice's using the other guardians 'death' as my distraction. I then went to look for others, I found three other guardians who had escaped the novice's attack, and we decided that we would go back to their 'base'. We weren't aloud to free any prisoner's due to the rules that we had agreed upon before we took the 'break'. But we could tell that in between six and eight novices had been left to guard their base, so we thought we would surprise them.

We were right. There was four novice pairs patrolling the building we planned to do it simple. Take down one pair at a time. We attacked the first pair with no problem's. They were down within a minute.

We positioned our selves for our next point of attack. This group contained one graduated novice and one from a younger year. When we attacked the younger one screamed, alerting the other two pairs of the attack. Within second they were on us. We had already taken down the pair we first attacked. But it was now four on one and all of these novices had graduated. This fight lasted longer, the other two guardians, were taken down. Leaving me to face the three remaining novices. Alone.

This fight was much harder, they were well trained. One jumped on my back while the others grabbed my legs, I managed to flip, the one of my back before falling to the group though, and I was pretty sure I had knocked him out. I hoped he wasn't seriously injured.

They tried to pin me but I was to strong and was back up after a moment. They took a step back and started circling me waiting for an opening. One which I wasn't planning to give. I faked towards one novice then lunged for the other, catching her completely off guard. She was on the ground and staked, before she could even blink. She frowned at me I just winked at her and jumped back up. I looked at my last opponent it was Mason, he was the best in the year, next to Roza. This fight took a little under five minute's in which Mason actually landed a few good hit's on me, but it wasn't long before he was taken out.

After checking inside and making sure there were no novice's left, I started heading back to the cafeteria to see what had happened to the other two groups. On my way back I saw three figures standing on the track. The one in the middle had there hand on their hips. As I got closer I could see it was Roza along with two other novices'.

I stopped ten feet in front of her. "Well, well rose, what have you done now?"

She grinned seductively at me. "Just what you told me to do."

"Are there any other's left?" I couldn't help but ask.

"No they are all down. It is only you left. Now how about that ass kicking we talked about." She grinned at me again.

"Bring it on." I moved into a slight crouch.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. P.s. sry know it wasn't very good but i suck at fight scene's. So yeah.**

Heyu guys somehthing is stuffing up with the site or my computer. Have finished Chapters nine and ten and will update them as soon as i fix the problem. If any suggestions as to what is going wrong or how i can fis it it would help alot. Thnaks xxx.

P.s. if can't fix by monday will be adding content of chapter nine and ten to this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: And the winner is

**Hey am now updating from the school computers cause my is being a brat. So yeah am in hear at lunch just for you guys. So yous better bloody enjoy it. :D**

**OMG! Being a senior totally sucks soooo much homework already!!**

**I so recommend that you Read Kessafan and mam13662 stories they are some of my favorites and if you like mine then you will LOVE theirs. So defiantly read. :D**

**So here it is the big fight scene. Sorry if it is not that good, suck at writing fight scene's but gave it my all so yeah enjoy.**

**Shout outs: mam13662, ruthless527, lellylunya, way-2-obsessed-with-vamps and dimitriandrosehathaway. **

**I know there are some same as last chapter but first in best dressed so :P**

**Also shout out to kessafan and snuggley-buggly cause their reviews made me laugh.**

* * *

RPOV

We were walking back to base. There were three guardians that had escaped the attack, one of them was Dimitri. I saw him before he saw me, Dimitri was trying to sneak back to the cafeteria by the looks of it. I motioned for the other two to follow me and we went to stand in the center of the track, were he would be sure to see us.

He stopped about ten feet in front of me. "Well, well rose what have you done now?" he asked in a slightly menacing tone.

I gave him my best man-eater smile. "Just what you told me to do." Ha what dose he think of that.

After a moments pause he asked. "Are there any others left?" like he couldn't help it

Even though I wasn't sure I was going to tell him no. "No they are all down. It is only you left. Now how about that ass kicking we talked about." I grinned at him again.

He moved into a defensive crouch. "Bring it on."

This was it the final battle and there was no one I would rather it be against. I nodded at the other two and we slowly moved forward, surrounding Dimitri. I know it wasn't exactly fair three on one, but this was Dimitri. Plus as I have said, 'all's fair in love and war'. Alex, one of the novice's looked at me, waiting for the signal to attack. Bad idea, Dimitri lunged at him, punching and kicking him swiftly before knocking him to the ground. I was behind Dimitri then and gave, Molly a swift nod and we both leapt at Dimitri me going low her going high, she was to the side so he saw her attack first and spun around to block the punch, knocking her back. Hard. Like she flew a few feet. Lucky for me however that left him distracted enough for me to knock his legs out from under him with a swift quick. He fell on his back but was up in an instant. I looked at molly, it seemed she was unconscious. It was just me and him now.

We circled each other slowly, both in a half crouch defensive position. I knew this was going to be the hardest fight I had ever had. It was going to be harder than the one in field experience because this time we both wanted, no needed to win. In the other fight a part of him had wanted me to win; he had wanted me to be the best. But now all that was gone, this time was different, this time we were each fighting to win a war. Literally.

I lunged at him, trying to catch him off guard but he was way to fast. He pushed me aside with a blow to my head, I knew it was going to hurt later but right now I couldn't feel anything. I landed on the other side of him and spun around to face him at the same moment he turned to face me. I'm sure the determination was clear on both our faces.

I noticed that a small crowd was starting to gather around, just like the other time we fought. Only this time everyone new our secret which just made it that much more interesting for them to watch.

We continued to fight like this for god knows how long, managing to block the others blows just before they hit, occasionally failing, before we would return to our defensive positions to start the attack all over again. We were both sweating and panting as we continued to circle each other, then something changed.

I saw him change his positioning ever so slightly and I knew what he was going to do. I dodged his, roundhouse kick-punch combo, my foot making contact with his stomach in the process. He stumbled a little from the impact. I smiled at the thought that I, rose Hathaway could make this badass of a God stumble. I took advantage of his distraction landing another kick to the back of his knees, which gave out as he fell to the ground on his knees. I jumped on his back, putting him in a head lock. Then he somehow managed to flip me over his shoulder. I landed with an audible thud on my back as I hit the ground. My breath was knocked out of me and I was seeing stars.

I saw Dimitri looming over me. He jumped on me then pinning me to the ground. I tried to wiggle out from under him; I managed to get one leg free. I brought my knee up, not to hard – I was yet to have my way with him since the cabin and didn't want to postpone it any longer then necessary *wink, wink* - and watched as his eyes widened in pain. He gasped and let go of my hands. His momentary distraction was all I needed. I braced myself against the ground and putting one had on his hip, flipped us over so that I was now straddling him.

He bucked – yes like a bull – under me trying to get me off him, but I just wrapped my legs around his waist to secure my hold o him. I grabbed his stake out of its holder; he struggled in on last desperate attempt to get him of me. He almost succeeded to, but then I careful placed the stake over his heart.

"And now you Mr. Belikov are 'dead'" I said with a grin.

Then in a very proper and formal matter, well as proper and formal as it could be in our positions he said. "I Guardian Belikov, the last free guardian in this war, officially surrender and declare that the novice's have won!" The crowd, which had steadily grow throughout our fight, erupted in cheers.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked the fight, next chapter is already half way finished, so will be updating real soon.**

**Now in the words of one of my favorite fanfic authors. Please, press the big green button, you know you want to. :D.**


	10. Chapter 10: Freedom

**OMG. Guys I have like almost 3000 hits!! That is so Awesome. Thank you all for reading. :D**

**Shout outs: ruthless527, lellylunya, Mrs.-dimitri-belikov1, and luinemeliel**

* * *

DPOV

The students in the crowd erupted in cheers as Rose pronounced me dead. She had fought expertly, not giving up even when it seemed like I had her pinned. God how that had hurt, I'd seen the evil smile on her face just before she had made contact to. Just then I noticed the position we were in. Rose, straddling me, wearing barely anything at all. Both of us panting, trying to replenish our oxygen supply.

It was just like last time we had fought; only this time everyone new about our relationship so there was nothing stopping me from doing what I wanted to do. I pulled my arms free of where she had pinned them to my sides and pulled her down to me. Looking in to her eyes, I saw them filled, with a mixture of, lust, love, pride and fatigue.

I crushed my lips against her and the cheers became woops and whistles. I felt her smile against my lips before pulling away.

"Later Comrade." She said with a wink, giving me her man eater smile before climbing off me. I just nodded. I would hold her to that.

RPOV

"Later Comrade." I said winking, giving him my man eater smile before climbing off him. I was immediately surrounded by students all cheering. I just realized we had won the war. I let out a whoop and punched my fist in the air. A few people around me laughed.

"Come on lets go free our prisoners." So with that I started to walk to the cafeteria where the captured novice's and a few guardians were being held. I marched across campus with them all following me.

I walked right past the tied up guardians. They all stared at me, they realized they had lost, in the first time since like ever and they so weren't happy about it. Someone asked it we should free them. But I told them that they could wait till we rescued our own prisoners first.

When we freed the prisoners, well man it was awesome. I went to free Eddie while the others went to free… well the others. As soon as I taken of his gag and blindfold, Eddie started talking at a million miles a minute.

"What has happened? Did we win? Is it over? What's going on?"

"Shut up I can only answer your questions if I can hear then and if there is a break in between them." I grunted as I tried to saw through his flexi-cuffs with the kitchen knife.

"Eddie can you help me out here?"

"What…. Oh yeah sure," with one last tug from Eddie the plastic chains snapped. He grinned and rubbed his wrists.

"Hey Eddie." I said smiling at him.

"Yeah Rose?"

"We won!" I squealed. He picked me up in a bear hug and spun me round.

"Really, how when who what, how!" He all but shouted in my ear.

"Well, when we get everyone together I will tell you all. But that is later, now we need to free the guardians, and I know Lissa is going to need my help to get ready for her graduation." He frowned slightly, but then nodded. "So you want to see what we did to avenge you?" I ask. He nodded again. I motioned for him to follow me outside to where Alberta, and the other 'decorated' guardians were being… detained.

As soon as he realized what he was looking at Eddie, along with most of the other novice's cracked up laughing. And I don't mean just a chuckle I mean full on, tears rolling down your face, on the ground in stitches, bout to pee your pants laughing. Hell, even I was laughing and I'd been there when this happened, although I think that just made it all the funnier to me.

Alberta, was fuming. "You all shut the hell up and untie us already!" Of course this just made us laugh harder, but eventually we regained our composure and started breathing normally again. So then we slowly started untying them. "Soooo….' I said slowly drawing the word out, as I freed Alberta. "What do we get, now that we have won?"

"What do you mean what do you get." She fumed.

"Well you see when someone wins they usually get a prize." I said sarcastically. "You know like a gift voucher or a trophy something to show their… accomplishments."

After a moment thought she said. "You get to choose one task which the guardians must complete to make our. Humiliation final…" She trailed off at the end. I knew she didn't want to tell me that but she was honest. I smiled, this was going to be great and I had the perfect way to humiliate them. As long as the rest of my army agreed that is. "So well you… plan our, umm, punishment. I am going to clean myself off. I really don't appreciate looking like a chicken." I laughed again at that. I was so never going to let her live this down. I stood with my army and watched as the guardians, walked off to clean themselves up.

"So…" I said turning. "You have half an hour to go clean yourselves up, then everyone meet in my room. We are going to plan our revenge on the other guardians."

With that everyone headed off to their dorm room to clean up. Looking at myself I decided a shower was definitely needed. I spent 25 of the allocated thirty minutes in the shower, washing myself, in every soap, body wash and shampoo I owned. When I came out I did a quick hair and make-up job before deciding what to wear.

I choose a nice red tank top that complimented my skin color and black shinnies. Just as I finished getting dressed there was a knock at my door.

After everyone had squeezed themselves into my room we started. "Alright so here's what I was thinking…"

* * *

**Now please please reveiw.**


	11. Chapter 11: Wait, what, dresses?

**Shout outs: ruthless 527, andrea, xx Anistasia, luinemeliel and Rozablood, **

**Omg Guys thanks I got THE BEST reviews, you guys are awesome. **

**Not posting chapter 12 till I get 100 reviews so yeah you know what to do, just R&R, **

**I hope you like the guardians punishment. *evil smile***

* * *

DPOV

After watching Rose leave I went back to my room to shower and change. I was just getting out of the shower when I heard a knock at my door. I pulled a towel around my waist and went to answer the door, hoping it was rose.

I was severely disappointed when I pulled back the door to reveal… Alberta. she was clean and in fresh cloths. How long had I been in their.

"Guardian Pertov." I nodded, trying to hide my discomfort at the fact that I was only wearing a towel.

"Guardian Belikov," she said after a moment, she was staring at my chest making me more and more uncomfortable by the minute. "We are having a meeting to discuss the outcomes of the war. Everyone who isn't on duty is to report to meeting room one in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Guardian Pertov" I didn't feel comfortable calling her Alberta at the moment. "I'll be right there after I have dressed." I almost shut the door, but wanted to know something. "Umm… dose rose know about, the ah… prize they are suppose to get for winning the war." Alberta frowned at that.

"Yes she dose." Shit! This was not going to be good. With that she turned and left, I shut the door and dressed quickly. This was going to be bad, only god could know what Rose is planning for us. I grimaced as I left my room, this was going to be bad. Hmmm… maybe I could convince her to let me off the hook.

RPOV

We had decided on the guardians… lets say punishment. They were going to have to go up on stage at the end of the Moroi's graduation, all wearing dresses and sing 'girls just want to have fun.' It had taken us a while to decide on the song, but we wanted something that was the complete opposite of their nature. Then Lissa suggested that and it was the song the most people had voted on, then someone suggested the dresses and everything kind of just fell into place.

After everything was set Eddie, Mason, Lissa, Christian – of course – and I went to find Alberta, to tell them that we had decided on there punishment.

It took us awhile to find her, when we told her we had decided, she told us she was going to call all the guardians and to meet them in meeting room one in thirty minutes. I so couldn't wait to tell them. Moroi graduation was only four hours away and this was going to be great.

DPOV

I was lying on my bed almost asleep when my phone buzzed. The message said.

_Everyone report to meeting room 1. The novice's have decided._

I swallowed hard. I thought we would have more time than this, I thought we would at least get until after the Moroi graduation. Unless… God that's how they were going to do it at the graduation in front of _everyone_. That gave me a little insight but I still had no idea what they were going to make us do.

*** _30 minutes later, meeting room one _***

I was standing at the back of the room, as there weren't enough chairs, Rose and her 'gang' were standing at the front of the room. Rose cleared her throat and all the whispered conversations stopped.

I started sweating, usually I was more composed then this, but this was _Rose _we were talking about, she scared me more than her mother did. I could tell a few of the other guardians were also afraid but we hid it well, I hope.

Rose grinned at the room, then gave me her smile. The one that made my heart leap, I smiled back before I could stop myself, not that I really wanted to.

"My army and I have decided on your punishment." Another evil smile flashed across her face. She turned to look at Mason who nodded for her to continue. "We have decided that we want to humiliate you," where was she heading, they had already done that. "So in three and a half hours, at the end of the Moroi graduation, you are all to get up on stage, wearing a dress." OW SHIT! THIS WAS GOING TO BE SO EMMBARESSING, I could already feel myself blushing from thinking about it. She continued, "and sing 'girls just wanna have fun.'" She finished with a smile. Mason stepped forward to speak.

"Now I suggest you male guardians start looking for something to wear, because if you don't go up in a dress, you go up naked."

Great this was just great, what the hell was I suppose to do it was either a dress or naked, where am I going to find a dress?? It is not like there are any fat chicks here I can borrow one off. I looked around the room and by the faces of most the male guardians they were probably thinking the same thing. All I could do now was envy the guys who were going to be on patrol.

RPOV

Mason looked at me and I nodded he stepped forward to speak. "Now I suggest you male guardians start looking for something to wear, because if you don't go up in a dress, you go up naked."

That wasn't part of the deal, but I really liked it. This was going to be great, as long as I didn't have to see Stan naked. I watched the male guardians in the room, a few had already left, to either hide or to find something to wear.

Dimitri was standing at the back of the room, his face pale and a calculating expression on his face. I mean he was a pretty big guy and I doubt there were any dress's on campus that would fit him. I really didn't want him to go up on stage naked, because as much as I might enjoy watching that so would a few other female's, especially Tasha, - since she was here for Christians graduation – and I really didn't want to have to kick the ass of every female there for ogling my man. Hmmm… maybe I could get him off the hook.

I turned to the others. "hey guys…"

"No way Rose," said Mason cutting me off. "Belikov has to do it just like the rest." Eddie and Christian nodded, but I could feel Lissa's sympathy through the bond. I pouted at them, but they weren't going to back down. Dam it! I would have to make sure he found a dress. There was no way he was going up there naked.

I looked over at Dimitri and saw him looking at me, I guess he knew what I was trying to do. I just shook my head at him, his face fell and he mentioned for me to follow him outside.

"Just excuse me guys." I said already heading for the door. Dimitri wasn't in the hall so i headed for the first place I could think of, the gym. I found him there lying on some mats just starring at the ceiling.

He didn't acknowledge my entrance, so I went and sat on his chest. "Hey." He looked at me.

"Hello," He said with his lop sided grin.

"I'm sorry I tried to get you out of it, but the others were like 'no special treatment' and 'would pay anything to see him in a dress'-" he cut me off there

"Roza it is okay, I know you tried I was watching. The only problem is me finding a dress that would fit." I nodded and he removed his hand. I really did want to see him in a dress that was my favorite part of the punishment, I just didn't like the alternative.

I lent down and brushed my lips to his softly teasing him, then pulled away quickly. "Come on comrade, we need to find you a dress." I said grinning at him, I could see the lust and hunger is his eyes, I was after all sitting on his chest in my best top and a pair on skinny jeans. But now was not the time, at least it wasn't if I didn't want everyone to see my man naked.

I jumped off him and we exited the gym, going to search for his, costume. I smiled to myself this was going to be so funny.


	12. Chapter 12: Ahh, revenge is so Sweet!

**So guys i still didn't et 100 reveiws but did get pretty close, plus the reveiws i did get were so nice i didn't want to make those who could be bothered wait. **

**Everyone who reveiwed last chapter gets a shout-out :)**

**So here go's -** **Rozablood, lellylunya, ruthless527, Nefarious1972, luinemeliel, celestewitD&R, bleeding4love, bored-2-death, dimitriandrosehathaway, Allana-Banana1987 and Yaelvampfan.**

**P.s. sorry if i missed you i might of got your reveiw after i typed this up. SOZ**

* * *

RPOV

It was the Moroi graduation; I was sitting it with Mason and Eddie waiting for it to start. Headmistress Kirova started her speech, then it was the valedictorian's turn to make their speech. Lissa was this years valedictorian, I wasn't really paying attention 'cause I had heard it so many times in the last couple of weeks I could pretty much re-sight it off by heart. After that I zoomed in and out while everyone got their diploma's only really paying attention when Lissa and Christian were called, standing up and whistling for both of them, yes even Christian just not as... enthusiastically as I had with Lissa. When I heard Jesse Zelosk _**(sorry if it is spelt wrong)**_ called I straightened. This was just about it after Kirova had announced there graduation and they had thrown there hats up and hug and all that stuff I went up on stage, before everyone could leave for the 'after party'.

I took the microphone of its stand, "Before everyone leave's we have a special treat for you. So please SIT DOWN NOW!" I waited for everyone to assume their seated positions and smiled. "Okay so as you may or may not have heard, there was a resent war between the graduated novices's of this year and the guardians. It was a very long two days, I am very happy to announce that we, as in the novices won. So as our prize we were aloud to make the guardians do one thing, we choose to humiliate them further, rather then hurt or annoy them – actual I'm pretty sure this punishment is annoying them, but ow well – so now the guardians of St Vladimir's academy will be putting on a show for you all." With a smile I nodded to Eddie who was now over at the lighting and sound system. The light dimmed the spot light that had been set up all pointing to the stage.

"So with out further ado I announced our guardians," and with a very big hand gesture I motioned to the left hand side of the stage were the guardians were all now waiting.

The female guardians walked on stage first, followed by the males who had decided to stay in a group, rather then face it alone, before the had even all made it up the steps you could hear people starting to laugh. I was very happy to see that they had all found dresses, I really didn't want to see Stan or anyone else naked, I shuddered at the very thought of it.

The guardians were grimly lined up across the stage – most of them blushing and none of the males making eye-contact with anyone, mostly just starring at the floor – microphones in hand. I nodded again and the music started.

The music started, most of the crowed went quiet waiting to see what would happen. I swear these guardians better bloody sing, or else.

_I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
_

There were a few mumbled words but that was I, and it just wouldn't do. "Come on guys if you's don't sing now I've planned another punishment for you later."

_Oh, mother, dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh, girls,  
Just wanna have fun.  
_

"That's a little better, but I know ya's are louder than that, you've all yelled at me at least once, most of you more." By now pretty much all of the students and at least half of the parents had started laughing, I was having a really hard time not laughing, but I needed to get them to sing louder.

_  
The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh, daddy, dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh, girls, just wanna have  
That's all they really want.....  
Some fun....  
_

"If you guys don't sing louder RIGHT NOW I WILL PERSONALLY KICK ALL YOUR ASSES, TILL YOU ARE CRYING FOR YOUR MUMMY'S"

_  
When the working day is done,  
Oh, girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh ,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...._

_  
_ahh that seemed to work they started to sing with fake enthusiasm trying to get out of an ass-kicking I presume. Well now that I had done my part I could take a good look at them. And man were they a sight to see. The female guardians actually looked pretty nice, they all had there hair done nice for graduation and there dresses look good…. Mostly. As for the guys they were hilarious, they were wearing anything they could find, so that they didn't have to come up hear naked, and they had found some pretty funny dresses. Seeing Alberta in a dress was strange, although even I had to admit she looked nice. She was in a deep blue flaw length gown, with a v neckline, that hung off her nicely. It was nice, it made her look younger and prettier,

Yuri and a few other guys were wearing what looked like maternity dresses, in a range of color, blue, orange, white and even two guys in purple. A few others had dresses with big flowers on them and things like grandma's wear. You know those ugly dress's, that you tell your grandma looks good, just so no one sees you in shop that sells them.

I looked at Dimitri, he was pretty much the tallest guy there. He was standing in between Ben and Yuri. There had been NO dresses on campus to fit him, so we had out-sourced. They teach sewing in the younger years, to the Moroi who might want to be designers or something when they grow up. So we had gone down there to borrow some material and… badda bing, badda boom, two and a half hour later Dimitri had a dress, sort of. It more looked like a pillow case with arm holes cut out of it. But at least he didn't have to go on naked. So there he was standing in his brown 'dress' *cough, cough* blushing like crazy and singing along to girls just wanna have fun.

I retreated from the stage and fell into my chair laughing so hard there were tears rolling down my face. I made myself stop just enough to be able to hear the rest of the song; I didn't want to miss this.

They just wanna,  
(Girls wanna have fun)  
They just wanna....  
Oh ,girls...  
(Wanna have fun....)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh, when the working day is done,  
Oh, girls,  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

This was PRICELESS!!! I am laughing my ass off, clutching my sides rolling on the floor, laughing. God this was great.

_  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna....  
(Oh, girls...)  
They just wanna,  
(Have fun....)  
Oh, girls..  
Girls just wanna have fu-un _

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
When the working day is done...  
(fades)

The guardians quickly retreated off stage as song as the song was finished, everyone in the crowd was laughing by now and they were never going to live this down. A couple minutes later, the laughing had died down, but you could still here giggle's bursting from people's lips. Yes those people included me.

Head mistress Kirova went up on stage to address the crowd. You could see her face was still red from laughing and this made me start laughing again, along with a few other people. "So… ahh… thank you to the guardians, for that lovely entertainment" not that there were many guardians left, all the males had gone to change and most the female's were from primary so they went back to their area's. "Now if everyone will please meet us in the common's for food and drink." People started heading to the 'after party' I spotted Lissa with Christian and Tasha. I could feel that Lissa was extraordinarily happy and I knew she was safe, so I went to go find Dimitri.

* * *

**That's not the end!! Keep reading for Dimitri's point of view, gives a bit more insight as to what happens after they leave. Only a little though! :P. Go on it is the next chapter. Ow and Please review, I love reading them they always make me smile :D. **


	13. Chapter 13: Red, red and redder

**Here you go Dimitri's side of the punishment. :D**

* * *

DPOV

I was standing in the shadows with the other guardians – all of us holding microphones – waiting to be called to my doom. I had thought about faking a heart attack, but then I figured people would still see me in my dress _and _Rose would kill me. I was just going to have to suck it up and do it.

We hadn't been able to find me a dress, not that I ever thought we would, but rose was creative, she had gotten some material from somewhere, and had made me a make shift dress. It was brown and went to my knees. It didn't really look like a dress which was good, more like a giant pillow case with arm and head holes. It was definitely better then what most of the guys were wearing. Some of them had what looked like maternity dresses on and other's had those dresses that rose calls 'grandma cloths' on. I have to admit they did look pretty funny; some of them had flowers on their dresses and were in colors like light purple and others had v neck lines. One guardians, Guardian Johnson even had a mini dress on, looking at him I had no idea how he had managed to fit it to that and I probably don't want to. Some of the female guardians were looking quite nice in their dresses, they were lucky, at least these clothes were meant for them.

My thoughts were interrupted by a lot of cheering and clapping. I could here people starting to leave. Good I thought maybe they will all leave before we go on stage.

Of course I should have known that would never happen with. I heard Rose's voice over the sound system.

"Before everyone leave's we have a special treat for you. So please SIT DOWN NOW!" She shouted. I heard more shuffling of footsteps as I assumed everyone re-took **(lol I think I am making up words sorry) **their seats. Sure enough a minute later Rose said. "Okay so as you may or may not have heard there was a resent war between the graduated novices's of this year and the guardians." Yeah right like no one had heard of it. "It was a very long two days, I am very happy to announce that we, as in the novices won." I could here the pride in her voice as she said this; it made me smile momentarily before I remembered what had come out of that pride. "So as our prize we were aloud to make the guardians do one thing, we choose to humiliate them further, rather then hurt or annoy them – actual I'm pretty sure this punishment is annoying them, but ow well" She knows dam well that this is hurting, humiliating and annoying us, along with a couple of other things "So now the guardians of St Vladimir's academy will be putting on a show for you all."

The lights dimmed I started sweating, this was it. "So with out further ado I announced our guardians." Said Rose, obviously that was our queue. The females in our grouped the way, they had no reason to be embarrassed by this, well unless you count the singing part and the like hundreds of people watching, but still it was worse for us. We walked on in groups of three or four; we didn't want to walk on by ourselves. Before I had even made it on stage I could hear people laughing at the guardians ahead of me. I trudged on stage with my fellow guardians, all of us grim faced and very, very embarrassed. I knew I was blushing like mad, and the song hadn't even started yet.

My nervous glances where shifting between rose and my feet, I saw her nod and gulped. The music started.

_I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"_

I tried to make noise I honestly did, but nothing was coming out. "Come on guys if you's don't sing now I've planned another punishment for you later." Uh oh, I tried again this time more successful.

_Oh, mother, dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh, girls,  
Just wanna have fun._

It was better this time, you could hear us over the music mostly, but it was still only a mumble. "That's a little better, but I know ya's are louder than that, you've all yelled at me at least once, most of you more." By now most of the crowd was laughing, but if anything it just made me try harder. I did not back down, from anything, it was just one little song. I could do this. I tried again, this time a bit better.

_The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh, daddy, dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh, girls, just wanna have  
That's all they really want.....  
Some fun....  
_

"If you guys don't sing louder RIGHT NOW I WILL PERSONALLY KICK ALL YOUR ASSES, TILL YOU ARE CRYING FOR YOUR MUMMY'S" Shouted Rose, if it was anyone else I probably would have laughed, but I knew Rose could take us all, obviously not all at once, but she could take us. I sung with everything I had, and by the sounds of it so did most of the others. It was funny to see how she, one lone novice could affect as all. Well she is not a novice anymore, but still.

I looked at the ground as I sung the rest of the song, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. As soon as the song ended I fled the stage with everyone else. The crowd was going crazy, half of them were on the ground because they were laughing so hard, and even the Royal Moroi could be seen with tears running down their cheeks. We were never going to live this down.

I ran the rest of the way back to my room. I decided to take a shower hoping I could wash off what had just happened. I wasn't in there long before I heard a knock at the door. I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my waist going to answer the door. I really hoped that these interrupted showers weren't going to become a habit.

I opened the door and smiled – at least this time it was the person I wanted to see – She looked at me up and down. This time I didn't mind being checked out, I stepped back and she walked in to my room, sitting down on the bed. I closed the door and followed her to the bed.

She looked at me once more biting her lip. Then she burst out laughing, rolling herself over on my bed, clutching her sides.

I rolled my eyes. "Roza…" I said in my most poutty **(yes I know it is not a word, deal with it) **voice. She paused and looked up at me. Only to start laughing again, this was really getting annoying. I tackled her on the bed pinning her beneath me.

"It isn't very nice to laugh at someone.' I said against her neck, I could feel her shudder against me.

She looked up at me. "I'm sorry comrade, will you ever forgive me." Now it was her turn to pout.

I pretended to think it over. "Well…. Maybe." I said. "If you make it up to me." I grinned at her.

"And how would I do that." She said smiling at me seductively.

"Oh I'm sure we could think of something…" I said trailing off.

I lent down and kissed her. It was one of those slow building kisses that left you gasping for air. When we broke apart she rolled us over so she was on top. My manhood was growing rapidly and I was just waiting for her to give me the okay.

She lent down and kissed me again, this kiss was full of passion and love, her mouth opened and our tongues met, it was like pure ecstasy, I moaned, loudly, and felt her smile against my lips. My fingers trailed down to the bottom of her shirt and I quickly pulled it over her head, and then pulled her back down to kiss her again. My hands slowly trailed back down to her pants, lingering there waiting for an invitation, she thrust her hips forward and I took that as a yes, slowly unbuttoning her pants and pushing them off.

My towel had become dislodged a while ago, all that was between un were her panties. God knew I didn't want to stop now but I still had to ask her.

"Roza…" I murmured against her hair, her head came up from it's position at me neck.

"Hmmm…" was all she said.

'Are you sure?" We hadn't done 'it' since the cabin and I had to know she was ready.

She looked up and down my naked form, a smile appearing, we she saw my very excited man-hood. Then she looked at me again and nooded, before crushing her lips back to mine. I hooked my thumb into her panties, and started to push the down.

'Bang, bang, bang" somebody knocked on my door.

"Ignore it." I said to Roza… before kissing her again, I flipped her over so I had hovering above her.

'Bang, bang, bang!' somebody obviously couldn't take the hint.

"I know you're in there Dimitri now answer this door." I heard them shout through the door. Great, just great! I looked at Roza, she had her 'I'm gunna punch someone face on. I rolled off her and went to grab some pants.

"One second." I shouted through the door, I looked at rose, she had decided not to get dressed, but rather, had gotten under the covers. I laughed at her, I believe she was protesting our interruption. I was tempted, to forget about the door and just go join her again, I mean I _really, really_ wanted to. But just as the thought entered my mind so did the sound of someone banging on my door again.

I opened my door to reveal, one of the last people on earth that I wanted to see right now, I looked at Rose, she had her 'I'm going to kill someone face' and I knew who that person was.

* * *

**HAHA how I love the cliffy, even a bad one like this!. Sorry just couldn't resist.**

**So there you have it chapter twelve + thirteen. I was gping to finish it there, but at the request of my best friend i will have one or two more after this, for the Rose x Dimitri lovers and to finish the make-out sessions, which keep getting interrupted. But other wise yeah hope you like the war :D. **

**Now there is a big green button right there and it is calling your name, come on you know you wanna push it. It is calling you!!! **


	14. Chapter 14: Bitch slapped!

**OMG guys I now have over 4,500 hits! And thanks so much for ALL the reviews they were AWSOME! Also I kind of posted chapter 12 and 13 at the same time so if anyone missed chapter twelve you should like double back and read that one before you read this one k. :D **

**Shout-outs: rachiee-ivashkov, okayytrivia, jaycorkatbia, ****luinemeliel****, kassafan, rozablood, nafarious1972, Lellylunya, miss-lala123, yumiko2009, ruthless527, magen, Alyssabelikov, vampiregirl11011, twilightprincess95, Dimitriandrosehathaway, yaelvampfan, Alanna-banana1987 and sunggly-buggly. Also my best friend JESS! Love ya's all thanks for the reviews!**

**Now enjoy.**

* * *

RPOV

"Are you sure?" he asked me, it was so sweet that even now he asked me even when it looked like he would explode if we stopped, and of course this just made me want him even more. Which I didn't think was possible.

I nodded at him and then our lips met again. I felt his thumb hook into my panties and start to push them down.

'Bang, bang, bang' someone was at the door.

"Ignore it," he whispered to me, i didn't bother mentioning that I was already planning to. He kissed me again and then flipped us over so that he was hovering above me.

'bang, bang, bang' who ever was at the door was really starting to piss me off.

"I know you're in there Dimitri, now answer this door." Shouted a voice threw the door. I was pretty sure I had my 'I'm gonna punch,' face on, by the way Dimitri was looking at me. He rolled off me to grab some pants, I groaned. This better be bloody important!

"One second." He shouted at the door. I decided instead of getting dressed, I would just get under the covers, so as to… ah… protest our interruption and hopefully make it that much shorter. When Dimitri looked at me before opening the door I could tell he _really _wanted nothing more then to come back and join me, but before he had a chance there was another bang at the door.

When he opened the door, I'm nine-nine percent sure I went from my punch some-one to kill some-one face, and both Dimitri and I knew who it was going to be.

DPOV

I had to diffuse this quickly, technically Tasha **(yep that's right)** hadn't done anything wrong, but Rose was seriously pissed.

"What are you doing here?" I said quickly.

"Well I had to see Christian graduate I mean did you really think I would miss it Dimika?" she said, I frowned at her use of my nick-name and I am pretty sure I heard Rose growl.

"No, I mean as in right hear at my room." I was still blocking Tasha's view of the room, so she couldn't see Rose in my bed, or her clothes on the floor.

"Well, I came to see you. I wanted to let you know that my offer is still on the table." This was not going to be good. "And that I know you were confused when I last saw you and I am still willing to give you a family, I love you Dimika." That was the last straw for Rose. She came and stood next to me forcing the door open so that Tasha could see her standing there in nothing but her black lace Bra and Panty set and I swear if looks could kill Tasha would be dead and buried right now.

You could see the surprise evident on Tasha's face as she took in Rose's appearance, then it turned to disgust mixed with anger.

"_This_ is why you turned me down, so you could sleep around with some whore!" My hands balled up into fists. "She is your student and she is seven years younger then you, I can give you love and a home and a _family_, I can give you an acceptable relationship and what can she give you! Nothing, nothing at all!" she yelled, I could practically feel the rage rolling of Rose.

"Get over it you self righteous old BITCH! First of all I am NOT his student I have graduated, second _you_ are, what like six years older then him, so don't even try the age difference thing. Finally we _DO_ love each other, more then you could ever possibly know. So now I suggest you leave _before _I kick your ass, because there is nothing Dimitri will be able to do to stop me." She threatened, I was surprised she hadn't just hit her straight out, she was showing a lot of control right now and for that I was proud of her.

"Don't you lie to me you slut-" Tasha began, then Rose slapped her across the face.

"Why you little bitch!" Tasha screamed, before knocking me out of the way and lunging at Rose, who skillfully dodged the attack. Tasha landed on the other side of Rose, almost hitting my bed.

"Tasha, looks like were finally going to find out which one of us could win in a fight." Teased Rose, I was to stunned to move, I mean there stood Rose – in her bloody underwear – looking very calm. Then there was Tasha, who was crouched in a defensive position, seething with rage. You could see a bruise beginning to form where Rose had hit her; it must have been a really good slap.

Just then Tasha aimed a kick at Rose; Rose dodged the kick and grabbed Tasha's foot for a moment before pushing her away, hard. Tasha hit the wall beside my bed with a thud, but jumped straight back up again ready to attack. I knew I had to stop this, but I needed help I couldn't restrain both of them and I knew that even though Rose looked calm, but that was when she was most deadly and i knew she was going to end up seriously hurting Tasha, if not worse, if someone didn't stop her soon.

I knew there were other guardians in around, most of them were still hiding, to embarrassed to come out and face everyone just yet. "HELP, I need back-up!" I called down the hallway, I knew it sounded lame, but at that moment I just couldn't think of anything else to say.

Rose and Tasha didn't even seem to hear me, it was about thirty seconds and few more unsuccessful attacks later that I was joined by, Yuri, Stan and Benjamin. They looked at me; half dressed, then looked at the scene in front of them. Rose almost naked, fighting with a beaten up looking a Tasha. They paused for a moment shocked, then all burst out laughing. God, I really didn't have time for this.

"Guys you's can laugh all you want later but right now I need help!" I whispered-shouted at them. They all stopped laughing and nodded; they were definitely going to laugh about this later.

"Yuri and I will take Rose and then you guys grab Tasha, and get her out of here as fast as you can." They all just nodded and we split up to grab our girls.

There was a real fight going on now, well as real as one can get with such unevenly matched opponents. Yuri and I split up, him coming from the left me the right then we lunged. Rose dodged Yuri and spun around to kick him, i took advantage of her momentary distraction and was able to grab her by the waist and pin her to the floor. Stan and Benjamin had easily subdued Tasha.

"What do you want us to do with her?" Asked Stan.

"Take her down to the infirmary and make sure she doesn't leave until I come and talk to her, okay?" Lying on top of Roza half naked was doing very bad things to my self control even with all these people in the room. God I needed her.

"Alright." Said Stan, leading Ben and a beaten up Tasha out of the room.

"And I guess you'll be able to take care of her just fine, so I'll be going now." Said Yuri with barely concealed laughter before backing out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now Roza if I let you up will you behave?" I asked her. She nodded and I stood up pulling her with me. I led her over to the bed and sat with her on my lap.

She buried her head against my chest then huffed. "What's wrong?" I knew it was a stupid question but I just didn't know what else to say, I mean seriously what else was I suppose to say?

She jumped off my lap and started pacing. "It is just so fucking annoying, first of all that we keep getting interrupted," yeah that was annoying me to, "Then it is _her_ why the fucking hell can't she just leave you alone, then listening to her saying all that stuff about me and trying to win you back while I'm standing right there. And then also knowing that part of what she is saying is true, that your relationship would be accepted and not only that that it would be encourage and that I can't give you a home, a family… that I can't give you children… but she can, and it hurts me to know that i am taking that away from you." She finished with a sob.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me, kissing her hair. "Roza, you aren't taking anything away from me. I don't care about that, I love you and I want to be with you more then anything else in the world. I don't care that we can't have kids, or that some people might not like the fact that we are together. I love you for you, I will always want you and only you." I said, and it was all true, I loved kids, even dreamed of having them but if I couldn't have them with my Roza then I didn't want them with anyone.

"Really?" she asked looking up at me, fresh tears in her eyes.

"Of course Roza. It will always be you."

"I love you." She said, barely audible.

"As I love you." Then I let down and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

**That was like my second longest chpter so yeah **

**There you go. ****kk am going to take a vote it can either continue for two more chapters until they leave for court or I can end it there. Your choice. ****. Extended version, will include them finally doing the deed, just to war you's :P. **

**Now press the Button and review, I need your vote's to know weather to start writing the next chapter or not!**


	15. Chapter 15: Finally

Okay so I got like 20 reveiws telling me to continue so yeah ;d. Sorry it took so long but there was a huge storm yesterday so I couldn't type and then had to go out this morning. But here it is now.

**Warning:**** this is the ummm, make-out scene between rose and Dimitri that is yet to happen so be warned they will go… ah all the way**, **so yeah if you don't want to know don't read next chapter will be up shortly after this one. Ow it will also be in Rose's point of view for the pure reason that I'm a girl. :P**

**I am just going to shout out to everyone who reviewed, you know who you are :D.**

**Ow guys and I so have top recommend the story 'different beginning to vampire academy DPOV' it is bloody awesome. :D**

**Disclaimer; Even though it is obvious that I don't own vampire academy I thought I should just tell you's all incase someone didn't realize. So yeah it all belongs to Mrs. Mead**

* * *

RPOV

He bent down and pressed his lips softly to mine. I couldn't believe it he loved me and choose me I had no idea what I had done to be so lucky. I changed my position so that I was now straddling him. There would be NO interruptions this time, I didn't care if the Queen herself was banging on the door, although I'm probably less likely to answer it for her then for anyone else.

I kissed him again, hard, I heard him moan and pushed him back so that we were now lying sideways across the bed.

"Roza…" He murmured in my ear, hearing him say my name like that; it made me shudder with pleasure.

"I love you," I murmured, I just felt like it had to be said.

"I love you to forever and for always." His words heavy with his Russian accent.

I pulled my mouth back to his kissing him again, I bite his bottom lip and he moaned again opening his mouth for me. Our tongues met and it was like there was a current running through my body, this time it was my turn to moan in pleasure.

I was still only wearing my underwear, and Dimitri only had his pants on, I could feel how excited he was and broke our kiss slowly trailing down his body to the top of his pants. He growl when, unbuttoned his pants, God this was going to be good. I slowly unzipped his pants, my hands resting slightly at his manhood, before I continued to remove his pants/ And God, was he big, if this wasn't my second time with him, I wouldn't be sure he could fit.

I shimmed back up the length of his body, the only thing left separating us were my bra and panties. I new we should rotate, 'cause we really wouldn't be able to fit on the bed this way, but right now Dimitri didn't look like he was able to move and I didn't want him to. But I guess I was wrong, because as soon as I stood up to remove my bra, he all but tackled me pushing me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he groaned, I was wet, really wet and he could feel it and he like it. We were both panting hard, but neither of us let go of our hold on the other ones mouth.

After a couple more minutes up against the wall, he carried me back to the bed. He all but fell on top of me, and then rolled us over quickly so that I wasn't being crushed, not that I would have minded. He stood over me, gazing at me with an animalistic like passion.

"What are you waiting for comrade?" I said giving him my man eater smile. He growled, actually growled before, attacking me again. He removed my bra, kissing a trail down my neck, before taking my nipple in his mouth; I arched my back against him, trying to get closer. Once he was done with that one he moved one to my other one, god how I loved this man.

"Dimitri," I gasped.

"Yes my love?" he asked looking up at me giving me a teasing smile.

"I…" oh good why was he making this harder.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I need you inside of me." I all but blurted out, I felt myself blush, I yelled at myself for being embarrassed, I knew there was no need for me to be, but I couldn't help it, it was automatic.

"Why of course." He slowly moved down the length of my body pulling, then coming slowly back up.

He stopped half-way up, I was about to ask him what was taking so long, when I felt his tongue, near my center. I grasped the bed sheets and heard the ripping of fabric, letting out a loud, long moan of pleasure. God is he good at everything. I felt his tongue speed up, along with my breathing, when I reached my climax, I screamed his and a complete bliss engulfed me.

After what could have been a second or an hour he returned his lips to mine. I could still taste him on me and this just turned me on even more. My hands slid down to his hips and I positioned his tip at my center. He looked into my eyes before thrusting into me. He let me adjust before slowly pulling out of me a thrusting back in again, he started to move faster and faster, but was still holding back afraid of hurting me. It was sweet, but wright now I didn't want sweet.

"Faster." I whispered, he sped up a little, but it wasn't enough.

"Faster!" I screamed, he grunted and moved as fast as he could loosing himself in the moment. I dug my nails into his back and thrust my hips forward to meet his, I was so close and I knew he was to, he pulled himself almost completely our of me before giving one last final thrust, my muscles tightened around him and I was in pure ecstasy once more. I screamed his name and he moaned mine, as we both found our releases.

We both fell back onto the bed panting, covered in a light layer of sweat, but I wasn't done yet, I rolled on top of him so I was straddling him.

"Up for a few more rounds Comrade?" I said grinning at him.

"Oh the things you do to me Roza." He mumbled before flipping me over, we continued like this for hours, before we fell asleep in each others arms utterly exhausted.

* * *

**And it finally happens, over and over and over again. **

**You no the drill, hit the button, tell me your thoughts. :D**

**There will be another couple of chapter to deal with Tasha and stuff. **


	16. Chapter 16: Drool worthy

**Sorry it took so long I have been busy with school and everything. So please don't kill me cause here it is :) **

**KK guys will do proper shout outs next chapter, so if you want one make sure you review. Oxox**

RPOV

I woke up in Dimitri's arms, I knew that he knew I was awake, cause his arms tightened around me. I yawned and stretched, then turned to look at him. He was starring at me with a grin on his face, I smiled back at him. He just kept looking at me and I was starting to get self-concious, what was I drooling in my sleep or something?

"Alright comrade, why are you starring at me like that, was I drooling in my sleep or something?" I pulled myself up so I was level and facing him.

He laughed at that. "No Roza, I just can't believe how lucky I am, waking up with the most beautiful women on the planet in my arms." I blushed embarrassed, then with true Rose fashion, tried to cover it with humour.

"What only the planet, I'm sure I could give the space monsters a run for their money." I said with a pretend pout.

He lent down and kissed me, I could really get use to waking up like this. "Roza," He mumbled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, I could think of a few things." I said moving my body to press up against his. I could feel his instant response.

"I wish that were true." He said, "but we still have to deal with Tasha, we kind of locked her in the infirmary about sixteen hour ago, actually I'm surprised no one has come looking for us."

"Well maybe they came, and then left without knocking." I said, referring to all the noise we made last night. I knew I should be embarrassed, but I really didn't care.

"What are you talking," He started, then caught on. "Oh, yeah." He blushed, he was so cute when he blushed. "Maybe, we should apologise for that."

"Maybe." I said leaning across to kiss his. Hoping we would soon be making similar noises as the ones he wanted us to apologise for. He saw were I was leading and after a minute of passionate kissing pulled away to get dressed. I pouted and crossed my arms.

He chuckled again when he looked at me, I also saw the Lust that filled his eyes, I knew if I really wanted to it wouldn't be hard to break his control, but I also knew he was right and we needed to go, so huffing I got out of bed and started looking for my clothes, I found that both my panties and underwear wear, umm, in need of a wash before I could wear them again. So instead I opted for a pair of his boxers and put one of his long button down shirts, over my Bra and top, His shirt went a little past my knees so it successfully covered his boxers but also hung really low so I still needed something under it if I didn't want to get Dimitri jealous of other guys looking at me. Not that I didn't like him jealous part of me loved it.

When I finished getting dressed, I turned to find him staring at me, still shirtless, mouth hanging open. "Close your mouth comrade, you'll catch flies." I said giggling at him.

"Roza," He said through clenched teeth. "You can't wear that." I grinned at him, I did love to tease.

"Well, Comrade." I said, giving him my best smile. "Either I wear this or I wear no pants at all, your choice." He just huffed and continued to put on his shirt. Looking at his pants I could see who much this was really bothering him.

This was going to be fun.

_Rose, where are you?_

I could feel Lisa through the bond and she was really worrying about me, I hadn't seen here since her graduation plus I had missed breakfast this morning and now it was lunch time and I was still nowhere to be found.

"Can I borrow your phone, please Comrade, I need to call Lissa." He just gave me an affectionate look handing me his phone, he loved how much I cared about her.

I dialled her number and she answered on the first ring. "Rose?" She asked even though it wasn't my number.

"Yeah Lis, what's up?" Then I waited, she was so going to chew me out for this, even though I hadn't really done anything wrong... unless she knew what I did to Tasha...

"Rose, where are you? What happened? Are you okay? You weren't in your room or at breakfast or lunch or dinner for that matter? What happened? Why is Tasha in the infirmary claiming you put her in there?" She said that all in like one breath. Then stopped.

"Lissa, I am going to answer all your question, don't interrupt. Okay?" I waited for her answer. There wasn't one. "Lissa?" I asked.

"Well, you told me not to interrupt." She was spending way to much time with Christian.

"Umm... Okay... So first of all I am in Dimitri's room, second a lot of stuff happened but I am not going to go into detail, I am fine, great actually and sorry I missed breakfast and the other meals. As for Tasha, well short version is she walked in on me and Dimitri and then called me a slut so I slapped her, then she attacked me and you can guess what happened after that. Now we have to go deal with Tasha, but can we meet you in my room in like an hour."

"Oh wow okay. I'm not done asking questions, but will meet you there." She said.

"And can you bring some food please, I am starving and I'm guessing Dimitri is to." He nodded at me, he was standing at the door, with it open waiting for me. He was also very obviously averting his eyes from my body, looking anywhere he could be there.

"Yeah, sure Rose. I will see you's there."

"Okay Lis, I got to go. Love ya."

"Love you to." She said, I shut the phone and handed it to Dimitri. I stopped at the door and pushed my body up against his, grinding our hips together and leaned up for a kiss.

"Roza," he said with obvious frustration. "We can't..."

"All I want is one kiss, Comrade." I said giving him my puppy dog face. He sighed and leaned down to kiss me meaning for it to be a peck on the lips. But once our lips met it was like an electric spark. My arms went up around his neck and His tangled in my head. Our tougnes met and using my arms for support, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me up against the door frame and it dug into my back, but I didn't care.

I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to see a Guardian I didn't know coming out of the door across from Dimitri's. I blushed and saw that Dimitri had to.

The guardian, just laughed at us and walked away, shaking his head, muttering something about young love, and keeping it in his pants. This made Dimitri blush even more.

"Well that was embarrassing" said Dimitri.

"He'll get over it," I said with a shrug, climbing off him. Leaving only our entwined hands, still touching. Hand in hand we walked down to the Infirmary to deal with Tasha.

DPOV

It was just after lunch when we left my room, so everyone was out and about, heading back to their room's of some other place. That also meant there were more boys around, as we walked out of the building, just about everyone stopped and looked at us, well mainly Roza. I put my arm around her waist, mainly just to show all the guys starring at her that she was mine so don't even try it, but also because there were a few girls scowling at her and it was just automatic to protect her.

"Guys, if you's are gunna picture me naked, do it when your girl friends aren't around, or me for that mater, I'm taken." she said, tightening her grip on my waist and pulling me with her. That was like what she had said to mason on her first day back. I swear my jaw hit the ground for a moment before I could recompose myself and continue walking with her. I could not believe she just said that.

I kept my eyes on the ground so as not to see anyone's reactions. A couple minutes, a few wolf-whistles and some inappropriate comments later we finally reached the infirmary, it was taking all my control not to go back out there and bash everyone of those boys who even looked at my Roza.

"Breath Comrade, it's fine." Said Rose as we entered the infirmary. I realised the hand that wasn't around her waist was balled into a fist and had been I holding me breath. I breathed out as the Dr approached **(I can't remember her name so it is just going to be Dr. or she sorry)**

"How can I help you." She asked smiling at us.

"Can you tell us which room Mrs Ozera is staying in please?" I asked.

"Yes room six, hard to miss, it's the only one with a guard." She said this like she was confused I guess no one had told her why Tasha had a guard.

"Thank you." I said and started walkng down the hall, with Rose. I saw her look us both up and down then just shrug.

I saw Benjamin sitting on a chair outside a room I guessed was Tasha's room, I hoped he hadn't been there all this time it had been about seventeen hours.

"God, sorry man, I really hope you haven't been here the whole time."

"Nah man, it's cool I have been trading on and off with Stan and Yuri every three hours. I heard you were... Ahh... distracted." He looked Rose up and down and I resisted the urge to punch him. "Yeah definitely distracted." He finished with a smirk, Rose glared at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said blushing. "Is she awake."

"I really don't know, I haven't looked in since my shift started"

"Okay." I nodded at him and opened the door. This was going to be fun... **(sarcasm, if you didn't get it)**

**Lol ha, they still didn't see Tasha, lol, sry I know it is going slow but I just wanted to add a bit of lissa in, and well Rose needs time with her Russian, plus the jealousy and everything so :P. Oww and I just wanted to say, anonymous, if you don't like it then don't read it, cause no one is forcing you to and if you are going to criticise someone's work at least have the guts to use your name!**

**Please please please review, will update soon. Xx**


	17. Chapter 17: Surprise!

**700 hit! Wooooo!!!!!!!!**

**Alright guys I know it took a bit longer then normal but this is my longest chapter by far . It is also very eventful so read carefully. :D I threw in a few surprises for ya's. **

**So hear are the shout-out as promised.**

**- Yaelvampfan, ello, Alanna-Bannana1987, Nefarious1972, dimitriandrosehathaway, Lellylunya, ruthless527, yumiko2009, vampiresrockroza, twilight princess45 and -'.SmexiiWolfyRosie.'-**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing my story and everyone else for reading. :D**

* * *

_DPOV_

"_Yeah, sorry about that." I said blushing. "Is she awake."_

"_I really don't know, I haven't looked in since my shift started"_

"_Okay." I nodded at him and opened the door. This was going to be fun.._.

RPOV

As Dimitri opened the door, I felt a wave of anger washed over me. I stiffened and felt Dimitri's arm tighten around my waist.

Tasha was lying on the bed, she had a few bruises showing on her arms, half of her face was splotchy with them and she had a black eye. I smiled knowing I had caused this, I know it may seem evil but I hated her with a passion and wanted her to suffer.

She looked up when she heard the door open, she smiled at Dimitri then looking at me she scowled. I gave her my best smile, her eyes narrowed at Dimitri's arms around my waist. But she composed herself quickly and looked back to Dimitri smiling.

"Why Dimika, I thought you had forgotten about me." She said, I hated that she used a nickname for him but at least she wasn't calling him comrade.

"Sorry Tasha, he was... distracted." I answered snidely before he could, drawing on the word distracted out making it sound naughty.

She scowled at me. "But of course that is all you are, a distraction." My hands baled into fists 'do not hit her, do not hit her, resist the urge to hit her.' I chanted to myself.

"Tasha what do you want." Said Dimitri, I could hear the anger in his voice and so could Tasha, but by the smile on her face I guess she thought it was directed at me. Could she get any stupider?

"You," was all she said.

"Well you can't have him you stupid bitch! He is mine!" I growled at her.

"For now." That was it I lunged at her only to have Dimitri's arms circle around my waist and pull me against his chest, holding me there.

"Tasha," said Dimitri threw clenched teeth. "I will never be yours, there is nothing in the world that could change that. I love Rose ad she loves me, I will do anything to stay with her. I am _hers _and she is _mine_ and that is how it will always be. Do you understand that?" I smiled how could I ever doubt him, he love _me._

"You don't mean that, this is just a fling you will be bored with her soon enough." Dimitri's grip on me tightened, not only to restrain me, but also himself. I don't think I had ever seen him so mad.

"THIS IS NOT A FLING! I LOVE ROSE AND I AM GOIND TO MARRY HER!" What! He was going to propose to me? Oh my god! I looked to see Tasha face mirroring the shock I felt. I turned to face Dimitri.

"Really?" I asked him with tears in my eyes.

"Yes Rose, I had planned to ask you soon but in a different way but yes Rose I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me Rose?"

"Yes!" I squealed and jumped into his arms. I kissed him with everything I had, I couldn't believe it I was going to get married, to Dimitri I didn't think it was possible. I am so happy I don't even care about the fact that he just proposed to me while yelling at Tasha.

I heard someone clear their throat I looked up to see Head Mistress Kirova **(spelling unsure sorry don't have my books with me to check) **standing in the doorway. I immediately jumped off Dimitri, shit! How long had she been standing there?

Dimitri turned around to see who I was looking at and his face fell. "Head Mis-" He was cut off as I was tackled to the ground by Tasha, I threw her off me quickly.

"Miss Ozera!" exclaimed Kirova. "Restrain yourself"

I stood up, turning around just is time to dodge the flames Tasha shoot at me. I ducked and they narrowly missed my head hitting the wall, leaving a burn mark.

"It will never work you know, you can't marry her they won't allow it _I_ won't allow it." She spat at Dimitri.

"There is nothing _you_ can do about it and as for them we only need permission from our Moroi no one else, so it _will _work. I will make it work, even if it means stepping down from my guardian title." We all gasped when we heard that, everyone knew how much Dimitri loved being a guardian.

I turned around and hugged his waist. "I love you." I said into his chest. I couldn't believe he would do that for me, but I knew I would do it for him to. If that's what it took for us to be together.

"I love you too Roza." Tasha slumped to the ground, it seemed she finally realised what we meant to each other. I was glad. Kirova was standing in the doorway with a look of anger and disgust on her face, but it wasn't directed toward us, like I had expected. She was looking at Tasha.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She must be really pissed, I had only seen that face on her when I had done something really bad, like break Lissa and myself out of school and stay on the run for two years.

"Miss Ozera." She said, speaking threw clenched teeth like Dimitri had before. "If you ever attack Rose or any of my students ever again you will have to deal with me and I won't be lenient." I had never been scared of her before but I was now, she was like the mother bear protecting her cubs. "Now you are hence fourth banned from the St Vladimir's Academy grounds, you have thirty minutes exactly to pack your bags and leave or I will get someone to escort you ready or not." Yep, she was definitely pissed. "Do you understand?" I looked at Tasha, you could see the fear in her eyes. She just nodded. "Now Rose, would you like to press charges against Miss Ozera?" I looked back at Kirova.

"No Miss I'm good." She was already being punished.

"And what about you Guardian Belikov?"

"No thank you Head Mistress." He said without taking his eyes of me.

"Well then Miss Ozera I suggest you hurry you only have Twenty-six minutes before you must be off the grounds." With that Tasha stood up and rushed out the door, leaving Dimitri and I alone with Kirova.

I turned around and hid my head is his chest and sobbed. I didn't really know why I was crying, I guess it was just all the emotions I had felt in the last twenty minutes catching up with me at once. Dimitri's arms wrapped around me once more and he rubbed soothing circles in my back.

"Shhh, Roza it is okay everything will be fine." He whispered in my ear. Then I felt another hand on my shoulder. I jerked in surprise and looked to see it was Kirova her hand was on my shoulder and a look of concern was on her face.

"Are you okay Rose?" She asked, she seemed generally worried, huh, weird I always thought she hated me.

I wiped my the tears off my face and gave her the best reassuring smile I could manage. "Yeah I and fine, great really just everything catching up with me, it had been a very emotional half hour." I paused and she smiled at me and nodded motioning for us to sit down. Dimitri pulled me over to the bad and onto his lap. I was shocked he was being so opened in front of Kirova, but I suppose she had kinda caught us kissing and just seen everything with Tasha and probably heard me agree to marry him. She pulled over the chair and sat down in front of us. "So..." I began not sure what to say.

"One moment please." She pulled out her phone and quickly sent a text message to someone. I looked at Dimitri and he shrugged. Was it about us,? Was she going to punish us? And I didn't think she would know how to text.

Her phone buzzed a second later and she quickly read the reply. "You should be happy to hear the Guardians Pertov and Johnson are watching over Miss Ozera so as to make sure she leaves the grounds."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you" Said Dimitri. "So... umm."

"Just spit it out Belikov" She said, Dimitri looked shock and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well I was just wondering..." said Dimitri hesitantly

"He wants to know if you are going to blow up about us or what." I said finishing for him.

"No why would I 'blow up' I've known there was something going on between since that incident with Victor Dashkov,I was mad at first and was planning to put a stop to it, but then I saw a change in both of you. Rose changed, she was still sarcastic but she became more controlled, she hardly even got into trouble any more and not only did she catch up in her studies but excelled to the top of almost every class." Holy shit was this really happening, I couldn't believe that she knew about us or that she didn't care. I listened as she continued. "Then with you Dimitri, you were so sullen when you came here, always keeping to yourself never taking a break from work, never smiling or anything like that. Then when Rose came it was like a light came to your eyes. You still had your mask but you weren't so sad all the time, you would joke and laugh with the other guardians and you actually seemed happy." wow, did I really have that effect on him? "So I decided that Rose was qualified to make her own decisions and you's weren't hurting anyone... But... I also couldn't bear to take that anyway from either of you... I know what it is like to loose your soul mate... and I couldn't do that to either of you." She finished with a smile on her face and a tear in her eye for her lost love. I am pretty sure I had tears in my eyes to.

Then I did something I never thought I would ever do, I jumped of Dimitri's lap and hugged Kirova and after she got over the shock she hugged me back.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear, I had tears streaming down my face again. I was already sick of this crying thing.

"Of course Rose." I got off her and went back over to Dimitri.

"Thank you head Mistress, I don't know what we can ever do to repay you." Dimitri said, his voice full of gratitude.

"There is nothing to repay." She stated simply. "

Just don't hurt her or you will have me to answer to." She said her voice taking on the same tone she had used when threatening Tasha.

Dimitri gulped and nodded. "Of course, I would never hurt my Rose." I smiled at that I know it sounds possessive but I loved it when he called me his.

"So," she began her voice back to normal. "Are you two packed yet?"

We both nodded. "Yeah Lissa made me pack before graduation I only have a few outfits left in in my cupboard then I am all ready to go."

"Well then I have some bad news." She frowned, what the hell was she talking about. "You are going to have to unpack because I have offered Lissa and Christian teaching positions here and they both accepted. So you being Lissa guardian will be staying here with her and guardian Belikov may remain here in his current position if he wishes." What! This is what Lissa was so excited to tell me? Holy shit! Wait this means we really can stay together!

I jumped up and down Squealing, Dimitri and Kirova were both smiling at me. "This mean we can stay together!" I shouted and launched myself at him. I pulled my lips to his. This was great. I can't believe it. I thought Lissa wanted to go to college and everything I wonder what made her take the job offer?

I broke my kiss with Dimitri and turned to face Kirova. "What jobs did you offer them?"

"Well the board has decided to start testing the use of defensive magic and use our school as the tester as an elective to see how popular is was and if it should be continues. So I asked Christian to teach that class." This was great.

"What about Lissa." I asked

"Well She is going to be teaching spirit seeing as it is now an element students who specialise in it should be able to learn like everyone else. She is also going to be helping Christian"

"When did you ask them?" I wanted to know if I should be pissed or not that they hadn't told me yet.

"Just after graduation." Well that is fair enough, she did say she really needed to talk to me so I guess this is what it was about. "Well I have business to attend to. But Rose you are to move into the guardians dorm." I smiled at this. "Now would you like your own room or would you prefer to move into Dimitri's?" she asked with a sly smile.

I looked up at Dimitri. "She can move in with me" He said giving me his thousand watt smile, this was the best day of my life by far.

"I thought so." She stood up and headed for the door. "Oh Rose, you might want to go get dressed before parading around campus any more. I don't think the Dr. would like to deal with heart attacks or any injuries that you might like to give anyone who couldn't control themselves." With that she left the room.

"Yeah Miss, whatever." I called after her, it wasn't sarcastic or anything, I said it with a smile not an attitude.

I turned to face Dimitri. "Well, that was unexpected."

"Yes it was." He said smiling at me. Then he pulled something from his pocket and grabbed my left hand sliding a ring onto my second finger. When I pulled my hand back to look at it I gasped, it was so beautiful. I knew he said he had planned to propose but I didn't think he meant he already had the ring.

"What's wrong, don't you like it we can exchange it if you like-" I placed my hand over his mouth to cut off his rant and continued to admire my ring. It was perfect. It had two thin silver bands wrapping around the main middle. In the was a beautifully cut diamond on either site of the it there were five small rubies. It was so me.

"It's perfect." I said before uncovering his mouth.

He pulled me towards him and kissed him we broke apart, gasping for air.

"Come on Comrade I believe we have a meeting with Lissa." I said leading him out of the room.

He seemed to be thinking about something. So I asked him, "what are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about how dead I would be if I ever hurt you." I frowned at this. "Not that I was planning to. It is just that Kirova is the fourth person to threaten me like that." I laughed at this.

"Well you know Comrade," I said giving him my man eater smile. "Everybody loves Rose."

"Yes, they certainly do." He muttered, I wasn't sure if he wanted me to hear that or not so I didn't say anything and continued leading him to my dorm. At least there wasn't many people around this time.

* * *

**Didn't see that coming did you? :D**

**Soo?? Love it hate it? Want more? Come on tell me.**

**Please!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oxox **

**Now hit the button and type your thoughts I want reviews people. PLEASE!**


	18. Chapter 18: Talking

**So here is chapter eighteen. Umm hope you like it Oxox. **

**I was thinking of doing a sequel after I finish this one, which will be soon but I need you to vote, there is a poll on my account so yeah. Tell me it you want another one or not. **

**Recap – they are engaged, they all have jobs at the school, Tasha has been Kicked out and Kirova is nice. :D**

* * *

_RPOV_

"_Well you know Comrade," I said giving him my man eater smile. "Everybody loves Rose."_

"_Yes, they certainly do." He muttered, I wasn't sure if he wanted me to hear that or not so I didn't say anything and continued leading him to my dorm. At least there wasn't many people around this time._

DPOV

I was sitting on rose's bed as she talked to Lissa. When we came through the door, Rose had jumped up and down screaming. Then when they had settled down, Rose told her about the engagement and it started all over again. I just sat on the bed watching them, smiling. I was so happy right now, I couldn't believe it. Rose was going to marry me and we got to stay together. I couldn't wait to call my family... maybe we could see them during the holidays...

RPOV

When we finally stopped jumping around and screaming we went and sat on my bed with Dimitri. Lissa had made good on her promise of food. I don't know how she did it but she got five large pizza's up here and they were still hot. After Dimitri and I had eaten everything we sat back down, him leaning on the wall and me between his legs leaning on his chest. Lissa was looking at us in shock.

Well we had just downed five large pizza's in about four and a half minutes. So I guess it was fair enough. God I hope she hadn't been hungry.

"Shit sorry Lis, did you want some, I didn't even think." I scolded myself.

"Nah Rose it's fine I wasn't hungry. Good thing two or I think I would have had my hand bitten off." I blushed. "I just can't believe how fast you guys ate and how much maybe I should have ordered more..." I laughed

"If you had we probably would have eaten." Wa both laughed at this for no particular reason. It felt good to laugh. I still couldn't believe everything that had happened and how fast everything was happening was so fast. After we finished laughing both of us started asking questions at once. Lissa stopped talking and put her hand up. I stopped talking and laughed, she looked like she was in class.

"Can I ask first please?" She gave me the puppy dog face, the one she knew I couldn't resist. I smiled and nodded.

"Tell me everything that has happened since graduation."

I looked at at Dimitri, he didn't appear to be listening to us."Are you sure you want to know everything?" I asked her slyly.

"Well maybe not everything," she admitted blushing, I joined her. "But most of it. Ow and I also want permission to interrupt with questions" She said quickly. I shook my head laughing at her, she god how well she knew me.

"Yeah sure Lis you can interrupt with questions." she bounced and clapped her hands.

"Okay so start at the beginning."

So I did I told her about going to Dimitri's room and being almost 'there', at which she giggled and then about how Tasha had interrupted us and then about what she had said. At which point she interrupted with 'that bitch' then both of us giggled. Then I told her about our cat fight, with me in my underwear and the guardians splitting us up. I blushed at this and paused, thinking of how to continue.

"So what happened after they left." I looked at Dimitri, he had fallen asleep with his arms around me. Aww he looked so sweet. Lissa looked at Dimitri. "Aw he looks so sweet." she said mirroring my thoughts exactly. She grabbed my phone of the bedside table and took a couple photo's of us.

"Well after Tasha left we talked for a little bit then continued from where we had left off."

"How was it? Did it hurt?"

"Well this wasn't our first time so it didn't hurt, but it did the first time. As for how it was Lis, well it was amazing, I felt like my life was complete when I was with him. It was just wow, indescribable." I said I had a huge grin on my face. She bounced and squealed and clapped until I shushed her motioning towards Dimitri. He must feel really safe to still be asleep, usually he is a light sleeper.

"Sorry, I am just so happy for you, I'm sorry I was mad at you before. I was just upset that you didn't tell me." I could feel her guilt.

"It is fine Lissa, I;m sorry I didn't tell you. I was just so scared that someone would overhear or find out somehow and then..." I trailed off.

After a moments silence I continued my story. When I told her about Dimtri proposing, she squealed again but didn't interrupt. I was up to the part about Kirova telling us she had always known when she interrupted again. "Oh my god! Are you serious!" I nodded, "I can't believe it that is great I can't believe she knew and she didn't care. See I told you she didn't hate you." I smiled at her.

"I know Lis I was so shocked, she was so nice." I told her about the rest of our talk. Lissa laughed when I told her about her threatening Dimitri. "Then we walked back here and yeah you know."

"Wow I can't believe it you really have been busy."

"I know I feel like I have fun a thirty-two mile marathon with everything that has happened in the last couple of hours."

"Yeah. So she told you about the jobs then?"

"Yeah I couldn't believe it, I thought you were hell bent on going to college."

"Well I do really want to go, but this is a great opportunity. Plus this way every move I make is not being controlled by the Queen." I could feel that there was more.

"And." I prompted her.

"Well... I also thought this was you could stay with Dimitri."

Wow, she had done this for me, she was the best friend ever. "Lis," I said and leaned out of Dimitri's grip to give her a hug. I was crying again, this was really getting annoying. "Thank you so much, I can't believe you would do that for me." I pulled back and sat back against Dimitri, who immediately put his arms around me again. I looked up thinking he was awake and saw a smile on his face, yep he was awake and trying to pretend otherwise. Well if that is how he wanted to play it... Lissa who hadn't noticed was talking

"Of course Rose I would do anything for you, plus I know you can't really be together because of your duties and I just wanted to make it easier for you. Plus it wasn't just for you, this way me and Christian can stay together as well without any hassles from the queen."

"Yeah she is a Bitch." We both laughed at that, then I motioned for her to shush and pointed up towards Dimitri. She got my drift.

"I have to go see Christian but I will be right back okay?"

"Yeah sure Lis see you in a minute."

"Bye." She walked over to the door pretending to leave, opening the door and shutting it again. I turned around so I was straddling Dimitri. I kissed his lips teasingly and felt his instant response, but he still pretended to be asleep, I moved my lips to his ear and nibble before whispering.

"You know, it's not nice to eavesdrop Comrade, I may have to punish you for that." His breathing hitched, but still he kept his eyes closed. I looked over at Lissa and winked. She was sitting on the ground near the door with her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. I moved my hands down and under his shirt, then back up again. My hands roaming all over his chest. I heard him moan. A giggle burst threw Lissas lips. Dimitri tensed and his eyes shot open, he blushed when he saw Lissa sitting there and that sent us both over the edge into a fit of giggles.

"That wasn't very nice Roza." He whispered in my ear. My breathing hitched and I stopped giggling.

"Yeah well I said I was going to punish you." I stated.

"Well guys I really do have to go," interrupted Lissa. "And I believe Rose is suppose to be moving rooms."

"That's true." I said smiling I had forgotten about that. "So comrade, feel like helping me move?"

"Only if I get to change you first." He said in a mischievous tone. I love it when he was playful.

"Guys al least wait till I am out of the room."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Well then Lis you better hurry." Ha! Take that.

"Eww Rose." She said before exiting my room.

I laughed and went over and locked my door. "So what was that you were saying about changing?" I asked Dimitri giving him my man eater smile and re-joining her on my bed.

He just growled and kissed me. I swear I would never get enough of this man.

* * *

**So yeah that is another one. :D**

**you know the deal Review, review, review! **

**Just hit the BUTTON!**


	19. Chapter 19: Hero Worship?

**Hey guys so yeah thanks for all the reviews and sorry it has been a lot of RPOV lately I just find it easier to type from her side, but will swap around a bit in this chapter. **

**Xxoo**

* * *

_RPOV_

_I laughed and went over and locked my door. "So what was that you were saying about changing?" I asked Dimitri giving him my man eater smile and re-joining her on my bed._

_He just growled and kissed me. I swear I would never get enough of this man._

RPOV

We had finished packing my room and now lugging all that we could carry across campus towards the guardian dorms. I was so excited I was practically skipping there, which was saying something because I was carrying two boxes and had a bag over each shoulder. Dimitri had four boxes and one other bag.

"Good thing I don't have much stuff or I don't think my room would be big enough." He said, teasing me. I didn't feel teasing, I was just to happy.

"Sorry Comrade. If you promise to help me I will go through it all I will thin it out." I was feeling guilty about taking his space away from him.

"Roza I was joking, you don't have that much stuff. Plus these are your life possessions you couldn't all to fit into one suitcase."

"Thanks Comrade." I was just so dam happy. Man these mood sings were whack, maybe Lissa has something to do with it.

Neither of us could open the door as our hands were full. So I called to a passing novices, she looked like she was about fourteen. "Hey kid can you get the door for us please?"

She looked up to see if I was talking to her then ran over to open the door. "Your Rose Hathaway, aren't you?" Her voice was full of awe. She followed us into the building.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Holy shit, you are like my hero," That was strange I never thought of being anyone's hero. "What are you doing, everyone said you were going to court to guard the princes?"

"Well there has been a change of plans... I am going to be staying here as a guardian/teacher until further notice." She squealed actually squealed with excitement.

"Oh my god, maybe you'll be my teacher!"

I doubted it I wasn't teaching elementary. "I doubt it, I won't be teaching the elementary." she frowned a little looking … disappointed.

"I am not in elementary I just came up to get my dorm assignment for next year. I'm fifteen." She finished proud of herself. **(I dunno the ages when they change so I said it was fifteen k) **then she looked at Dimitri. "Are you Guardian Belikov?" She asked.

"Yes." Answered Dimitri.

"Is it true that you's to are... you know... together?" She asked shyly.

"Yes it is."

"Wow." was all she said. I set the boxes on the ground and took the room key out of Dimitri's front pocket, the girl gaped at me. "Are you going to be staying together. In like the same room?"

"Yes, we are... What's your name by the way."

She looked confused. "Oww, yeah I am Jessica but everyone calls me Jess."

"Well, Jess it was nice to meet you, but I'm afraid we have some unpacking to do and you're really not suppose to be in here." I said shaking her hand. "I'll see you around." I said and picked up my boxes following Dimitri inside.

"Yeah, ah see ya." She looked shocked and flustered. That was pretty cool I didn't know my reputation was that good. Hmm... this teaching thing was going to be good. I closed the door as she walked down the hall way.

**(sorry couldn't resist)** JPOV – Jessica's

Oh my god, I can't believe I just met, _The _Rose Hathaway and the bad ass Russian god Dimitri Belikov. This was by far the best day ever, Rose was like my Idol and Guardian Belikov was so hot, I was so envying Rose right now.

I saw a ring on Rose's left hand, maybe they are engaged, they were so lucky they got to be together it gave me hope I thought my future was planned out because I wanted to be a guardian, I thought that met I wouldn't get love or a family, but maybe I could have both just like them. I was so excited, they might be my teachers next year.

Plus, I couldn't believe that Rose friggin Hathaway might be my teacher next year, she is suppose to be a real bad ass, maybe I can get her to tell me some stories. That would be sweet.

DPOV

"Well that was odd." Said Rose after she had set down her bags.

"How so?" I asked, what was odd, didn't she realise how much of a goddess she was how almost everyone looked up to her, even guardian twice her age. It was only to be expected from a student

"Well the hero worship thing she had going for me, plus she so had a crush on you,but that I can understand." She smiled at me seductively, I growled. Oh god, what this girl, dose to me.

"You obviously don't see yourself clearly, Rose you are not only a prank pulling smart-ass that has managed to break every school rule and get away with it and pulled some very memorable and wide spread pranks. And you just led the novice's to victory against the guardians in like the first time ever." She smiled at that. "But you also already have a great guardians reputation and have already killed more Strigoi then most guardians do in there entire career." she blushed, I loved her blush. "it only makes sense for the younger students to look up to you, most of the guardians do to." She looked at me, shocked by my statement, she really didn't know how much of a reputation she had. I decided to give her one more clue. "Even my sister Victoria's school have heard of you." She gasped at that.

"Really?" She squeaked. "In like Siberia?" I nodded. "Wow... that is just amazing. I never thought of anything like that, I figured it was just here in my grade cause it was well high-school and everyone knows everything. I didn't think I was special."

"Roza, believe me when I say you are very, very special." I smiled at her.

"But I think you're a little by-est Comrade." She was back to her teasing self.

"That may by true, but that doesn't mean I'm not right." She smiled at me, god how I loved her smile. "Now I think we need to make a few phone calls."

* * *

**Hahaha. Cliffy hehehe. Who do they have to call? **

**lol lame i know. **

**Now Hit that green button and review, come on it is not that hard!**


	20. Chapter 20: On the phone

**So yeah thanks for all the reviews. Now R&R. :D**

* * *

_DPOV_

"_But I think you're a little by-est Comrade." She was back to her teasing self._

"_That may by true, but that doesn't mean I'm not right." She smiled at me, god how I loved her smile. "Now I think we need to make a few phone calls."_

RPOV

"Now I think we need to make a few phone calls." He said, I looked at him confused. "Well I need to call my family and tell them about our engagement, they will be so excited, they already can't wait to meet you." I swallowed audibly. What if they didn't approve of me? Dimitri of course noticed my discomfort. "Don't worry Roza they will love you, just like I do."

"Well I don't know if I want them to love me exactly like you do." I watched as my meaning sunk in.

"Yes, but they will love you all the same." I knew I wasn't going to win this so I just nodded, then I remembered him saying something about calls as in more then one.

"You said calls, who else do we have to ring?"

"Well I think we should call you mother and tell her to." Mum had left yesterday with her Moroi. I didn't like the idea of telling her at all, but at least over the phone she wouldn't be able to kill us.

"Yes, I definitely think we should have _that _discussion over the phone. I really do like you the way you are, with _all_ your parts in tact and functioning properly." I said teasing him a little.

"My thoughts exactly." he nodded. "So who do we call first?" I shrugged I didn't really want to call either of them. "How about my family." I nodded stiffly nervous again.

He pulled my onto his lap on the bad and rubbed soothing circles into my back. I melted into him. He pulled his phone out a dialled putting it on speaker phone. It was answered on the third ring.

A lady answered in Russian.

"Hello Mama." Dimitri was smiling really big.

"Dimitri, baby is that you are you okay what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Mama, I just have something I need to tell you." You could hear the excitement in his voice.

"You sound very excited Dimika, it must be very good news."

"It is Mama but before I tell you can you get the rest of the family they should all hear this." This made me even more nervous.

"Sonya, Paul, Viktoria, Karoline, Babushka get down hear quick Dimika's on the phone and her has something to tell us!" I heard his mother scream, I shrunk into him.

"Why are you home Viktoria, you should be at school."

"It's holidays Dimika." she stated like he was stupid for forgetting, which he was a bit. "So come on what did you want to tell us?"

"Well do you remember the girl I was telling you about?" he had told them about me?

"Of course Dimitri she's all you ever talk about any more." He blushed at this and I smiled.

"Well I asked her to marry me and she agreed." I had to cover my ears from the screams that had erupted at the other end of the phone line. When the screaming subsided All the girls were talking at once asking questions.

Dimitri was laughing and smiling at me, I knew his family meant so much to him.

"Dimitri," his mothers voice came through the phone.

"Yes Mama?"

"Is she there can I talk to her." I gulped and Dimitri smiled encouragingly at me.

"Yes Mama she is right here." He nodded at me.

"Umm... ah... Hi. Mrs. Belikov." I stuttered nervously.

"Hi Rose, I've heard so much about you, thank you for making my son happy." I smiled maybe they really would like me.

"It's my pleasure really." I heard his sister's giggle and realised the double meaning in my words and blushed. "I didn't mean..." I stuttered. "I just meant that I love him." I finished.

"We all can't wait to meet you Rose." Said Mrs. Belikov.

"I can't wait to meet you either." It was true... mostly.

"Is she pretty uncle Dimika." asked who I guessed to be Pual.

"Yes Paul she is the prettiest women I have ever met."

"Aww, Dimitri I'm hurt." said Viktoria in a mock hurt tone.

"Sorry sis but she had you beat hands down."

"I think you could be by-est Dimika." Said Viktoria and I couldn't help but laugh over there sibling squabble.

"I might be by-est but it is still true, I doubt there is a male in this school that hasn't drooled over my Roza." I heard them awww over him calling me his and I blushed at his compliments.

"Dimika, we have a surprise for you." Said his mother with barely contained glee.

"Ow and what would the be."

"We're coming to visit!" All his sisters ad his mother shouted over the phone.

"We were going to surprise you, we have been saving up and are leaving tomorrow night."

Dimitri squealed like a girl and I laughed. "Mama... I... just... what!"

"We are coming to America!" Said either Sonya or Karoline.

"You can finally meet you two nieces." said the other one of the pair. I looked at him confused.

"Sonya and Karoline have both had Daughters since I left. So I haven't seen them yet." I nodded, they talked for another couple minutes before saying good-bye.

"So one down one to go." I said nervously.

He nodded. I used my phone this time she answered on the first ring. Dam!

"Guardian Hathaway." She said curtly.

"Hi mum it's Rose here."

"Hello Rose, is everything alright?" she was still mad.

"Yeah mum everything is fine I just thought have something to tell you."

"Well then tell me."

"Well you see... ah... Dimitri and I are Engaged." there was a pause and I swear I could _hear_ her going red.

"You are what!" she said obviously trying to control herself.

"We are going to be married."

"May I talk to Guardian Belikov please." She said in the same tone.

I handed Dimitri the phone. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU CAN NOT MARRY HER, THIS WILL RUIN HER CAREER! HOW DARE YOU!" I could hear her scream even though it wasn't on speaker phone.

"Guardian Hathaway Rose and I love each other and we are not running away we will still be guardians." He said calmly and hung up the phone. I just stared at him mouth a-gap. I couldn't believe he had hung up on her. He was lucky she wasn't in the country or he would be so dead right now. He grinned at me sheepishly.

"She's going to kill you." I stated matter-of-factually.

"I know, but I figure I will just get my bad-ass fiancee to protect me." He said.

"Oww is that right is it." He nodded. My stomach growled and we both laughed checking the clock I realised it was lunch time. "Come on Belikov lets go get some food." We walked to lunch Hand-in-hand. It was nice not to have to hide our relationship. He seemed to be thinking the same thing, because just then he pulled me towards him and kissed me.

* * *

**So guys next chapter will be my last. :) I am trying to make it extra long so it might take a couple of days. :) **

**To answer so reveiws that i couldn't reply to i won't be doing the weding or them as teachers in this one it will be in the second one. I already have a few votes telling mo to continue so i will start it after i do a bit more on my HoN book. **

**Sry if i am reapeting myself. LOL**

**Love ya's Oxox Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Family

**So this is it my last chapter :(. I am kinda sad it is finished. **

**I tried to make this long. It is like 8 pages so yeah :). Hope you like it**

* * *

EPOLUGUE

_RPOV_

"_She's going to kill you." I stated matter-of-factually._

"_I know, but I figure I will just get my bad-ass fiancée to protect me." He said. _

"_Awww__ is that right is it." He nodded. My stomach growled and we both laughed checking the clock I realised it was lunch time. "Come on Belikov lets go get some food." We walked to lunch hand-in-hand. It was nice not to have to hide our relationship. He seemed to be thinking the same thing, because just then he pulled me towards him and kissed me. _

DPOV

I was so excited to see my family again, it had been four years and I missed them all so much. I knew they were going to love Roza, especially Viktoria. I could tell Rose was nervous about meeting my family no matter how much I told her they would love her.

Alberta had insisted on driving us there for extra protection and I was glad because in the mini-bus – which we had to take so we could fit everyone in on the way back – the driver's seat was separate from the passenger's seat, so it was like we were alone. This gave me some time with Roza before my family got here, because I knew once they were here our alone time would be scarce.

RPOV

Dimitri, Alberta and I were now standing at the airport waiting for Dimitri's family to arrive.

I was thinking about the drive here. Alberta had giggled – yes actually giggled, I know I was shocked to – at our rumpled appearances as we'd stepped out of the mini-bus making both of us blush slightly. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the not-so-old memory. Both Alberta and Dimitri shot me questioning looks and I just shook my head.

Just then the gates open and passengers started filing out. I realised I was holding my breath as I looked through the crowd for someone who looks like Dimitri. Out of nowhere someone flew at Dimitri, almost tackling him.

"Dimika, I missed you so much."

"I missed you to Viktoria." He said hugging her back. So this was his youngest sister. She looked only a year younger than me, this worried me a little bit. How were they going to react to my age, I know he told them about the difference, but it is not the same as to seeing it in person. "Viktoria I have someone I want you to meet." He said bringing me back to the present. She climbed down from him and stepped back expectantly, as what I assumed to be the rest of his family joined us.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Guys this is my Roza."

I smiled at them shyly. "Hi." Then Viktoria stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. After I got over my surprise I hugged her back smiling.

"Hi Roza, it's nice to meet you сестра." She said releasing me.

"It means sister." whispered Dimitri in my ear. One by one His family stepped forward to great us; first, well second technically, was his mother.

She hugged Dimitri and kissed his cheek, talking to him in Russian. Then hugged me, "It so nice to finally meet you Roza. Welcome to the family." I blushed at this.

"Thank you Mrs Belikov."

"Please, call me Oleana." She said kindly.

"Okay Oleana." I said and she nodded

Karoline was next. "Is this Anya." said Dimitri referring to the little girl she was holding.

"Yes, would you like to hold her?" His eyes lit up and reached for the baby. Holding her close to him, he whispered to her in Russian.

"She is beautiful just like her mother," said Dimitri handing Anya back to Karoline, who smiled and said.

"I know," Looking down at her daughter. I felt a pang in my chest knowing I would never get to feel that love or devotion, also knowing that I could never give that to Dimitri.

Dimitri seemed to notice because he pulled me closer to him and kissed me before whispering. "Don't worry love; you are all I will ever need." I smiled at him and nodded as Sonya – I figured it was Sonya anyway 'cause Viktoria and Karoline had already been introduced and it obviously wasn't his grandmother.

"Dimika I missed you do much." She said hugging him awkwardly as she was also holding a baby.

"I missed you to Sonya." She handed the baby to Dimitri.

"This is your niece and god daughter Liza Oleana Belikov," said Sonya smiling proudly. I giggled slightly, not because I thought her name was funny, it was beautiful. I was just thinking about Lissa, meeting Liza. Sonya obviously thought I was making fun of her daughter because she shot me a glare.

"I'm sorry," I said stumbling over myself. I really hated this nervous thing. "I didn't mean anything bad, it is just my best friend and Charge is Princess Dragimor, also known as Lissa and I just..." I trailed off not sure how to finish.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Will we get to meet her?"

"Yes if you want to, I know she is dying to meet you."

"Well of course we want to; we want to meet your family to." She said smiling at me.

"Well then yeah Lissa is like my sister and as for my mother well... yeah... I only see her once every few years, but you never know she might be on her way here now to kick your son's ass." I finished with a nervous laugh.

"Your mother is the famous Jannie Hathaway, right?" I nodded. "Should I be concerned for my son's safety?" She asked jokingly.

"Well _I _think so, but he seems to think that I will be able to protect him." They laughed at this, well the women did. His grandmother was still silent as was the little boy, who I suspected to be Paul.

"Hey look that woman is _scary_ sometimes a man needs protection." Said Dimitri, defending himself, which made us all laugh harder. So he changed the subject. "Why so quiet Paul, Don't you remembered me?" Asked Dimitri.

"He remembers you." Said Karoline. "All he talks about is how he is going to be a guardian like his Uncle Dimka."

"Then what's wrong little man." Asked Dimitri getting down on his knee and opening his arms for Paul. Paul gave him a hug but still wouldn't say anything, I wonder if he was just a quiet kid.

"I know what's wrong with him." Said Viktoria. We all looked at her, "he's got a crush on Rose." She stated matter of factually.

Paul blushed and hid his head on Dimitri's shoulder. Awww that is so cute.

"I told you she was pretty, didn't I?" Said Dimitri standing up. They all nodded and I blushed.

"Yeah Dimitri you win, I will admit defeat." Said Viktoria and we all laughed again, who was obviously the beauty of the family, I mean they were all beautiful just Viktoria more so.

"Hi Paul." I said sticking my hand out for him. "It's nice to meet you."

He shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you to." He said all serious like, he was so cute.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"Seven and one quarter." You could always expect kids to know the quarters, like they were important.

"Wow, that's cool. Do you like cars?" I said noticing the one he was holding.

He nodded. "Yes I love cars, this is the one Uncle Dimika sent me for my birthday." He wasn't shy any more. Dimitri eyes were shining I could see how happy this made him. "Do you like cars?"

I smiled at him. "I love cars." I said picking him up, he put his arm around my neck. Alberta cleared her throat.

"Um, sorry to interrupt guys, but we have to be leaving soon if we wish to make it back to campus before sunset." She looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"Right sorry Alberta. Guys this is Guardian Pertov she is the head Guardians at St Vladimir's." Alberta this is my family." Said Dimitri.

"Hello everyone it is very nice to meet you." they all replied with 'Nice to meet you to's' and what not.

"Hang on Alberta we are almost ready. Rose this is Yeva, my grandmother." He said and the old lady stepped forward looked at me then said something in Russian which Dimitri replied to his face filling with hope. After a small conversation that I didn't understand at all she stepped forward and hugged him. "Alright lets go get your bags." Said Dimitri smiling.

After we collected the bags, we waited out front while Alberta went to collect the Mini bus. "So Rose tell us about yourself." Said Oleana.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything." She replied.

"There's not much to tell, I'm not that interesting." I said with a shrug.

"Don't be so modest Rose you are the most interesting person i have ever met." Said Dimitri.

"Yeah," agreed Viktoria. "Every kid in my school has heard of the famous Rose Hathaway. They say you will be one of the best Guardians ever." This made me blush again.

"Umm okay then..." Just then Alberta pulled up we loaded everything into the back, got the babies strapped in then everyone clamoured in, I was sitting next to Dimitri Leaning on him.

"So..." Viktoria prompted.

"Well like I said there isn't much to tell, My mum dropped me off at the academy when I was a baby and have been there pretty much ever since. I don't know who my dad is, only that he must have had wicked hair 'cause my mum looks more like a carrot."

"Rose there is allot to tell then that and you know it." Prompted Alberta from the front seat.

"Yeah tell us about what you were like at school."

"Do you really want to know?" They all nodded, I shrugged, I just hope they still like me when i was done.

I told them about everything I could think of, about how I met Lissa and my classes and teachers. Alberta added things every now and again, like some pranks I had pulled of others things I had done to get in trouble. Then I told them about when we had run away. Even Dimitri and Alberta were listening closely to what I had to say no one had really ever heard the whole story. Then I told them about Dimitri bringing us back home and everything that had happened since.

They gasped when I told them about the Spokten **(spelling soz) **incident and Paul asked to see my marks, so I showed them. An hour or so had passed while I was telling them my history and I felt exhausted, I was yawning and could barely keep my eyes open. Telling your life story is exhausting. I wanted to sleep but they were all bombarding me with questions 'cause they didn't want to interrupt me in my story.

"Guys everyone settle down, Roza is exhausted she has been awake for almost two days, she will answer your questions later for now just let her sleep." I smiled god he was sweet.

"Of course sorry Rose, you must be exhausted."

"It is alright Oleana," I tried to say, but I guess it didn't come out right because they all laft and Oleana said

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Don't worry Roza sleep." He said kissing my hair, He laid me down with my head on his lap and stroked my hair. I listed to his family, No wait _my _family talking in hushed voices as I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, having the most wonderful dreams.

DPOV

I stroked Roza's hair as she slept on my lap and talked to my family. Filling them in on everything that had happened to me and then about and what had been going on with them. They asked me heap of Questions about anything and everything. Then when they were sure Roza was asleep they started talking about her.

"Dimitri you are right she is most definitely beautiful, but she is young she is still learning growing? Are you sure she is ready for this?" I barely stopped myself from growling at my mother, I knew she meant well and just wanted to make sure I didn't get my heart broken but this still made me upset.

"She my be young, but she knows more then most people twice her age, she had been through a lot and it has aged her... She knows more of what her duty means then most guardians ever do. As for ready, well I can't answer for her, but since I meant her she has only had one relationship, with her friend Mason that died and that was only because she was trying to get over me because I had told her we would never be together. I love her mama, unconditionally and I know she loves me two. I truly believe we are soul mates." Mama looked thoughtfully at us for a moment then noded and smiled.

"That's all I needed to hear."

"Thank you Mama" I said smiling at her. Just then Roza mumbled in her sleep. I love listening to her sleep talk, but sometimes it could get pretty specific. I really hoped this wasn't one of those times it could be embarrassing with my family listening. I could already feel myself blushing thinking about it. They looked at me questioningly. "She sleep talk I explained."

"Hmmm Dimitri, I love you." She said, my whole family smiled. God I hoped it wasn't one of her really god dreams, but of course I wasn't _that_ lucky. "Ohh Dimitri." She moaned, I grimaced, then blushed. They all looked at me which made my blush worsen. She moaned again. "Oh... god... faster." She said. I could feel myself getting turned on even with my family right there.

They however didn't notice, my reaction they were all busy trying to muffle their laughter. "Hmm Dimika have you been a naughty boy?" Said Karoline, giggling. By now I was red as a tomato. I leant down to whisper in her ear.

"Roza," I said shaking her shoulder slightly. "Roza wake-up." I really didn't want to wake her, she was so tired, but I knew this was only the beginning and it could get a lot more... visual if I didn't wake her.

She didn't like waking up after a full nights sleep so I knew this was going to be hard she mumbled and rolled over, almost dumping herself on the floor. I caught her of course and sat her up a bit. She rubbed her eyes and then opened them, looking around the bus in confusion. My family all burst out laughing – except for Paul who was asleep, thank god. - A look of realisation crossed her face, then she blushed hiding her head in my shoulder, I couldn't help but laugh along with them.

RPOV

I felt myself fall before being caught and then sat up. I rubbed my eyes before opening them I was so tired, and I was having such a _good_ dream, why did I have to wake up. I looked around before remembering where we were. Dimitri's family were all looking at me them they all started laughing.

Why were they laughing at me?

Oww... Wait... my dream... Oh my god... I knew I talked in my sleep, both Lissa and Dimitri had teased me about it. God what had I said? I felt myself Blush before hiding my face against Dimitri's chest. I felt him chuckle, well if he was laughing maybe it wasn't to bad. I peeked up at him.

"What did I say?" I asked in a whisper.

"Don't worry Roza it wasn't _to_ bad, you just have a very active... imagination." He said smiling at me, but I could tell there was more.

"Yeah, sure, _imagination_." Scoffed Viktoria, I blushed and hid my face again. I was mortified, I couldn't believe this. How far had Dimitri let me get before waking me up.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into his chest to no one in particular.

"Ten more minutes before we reach the Academy" called Alberta, I could hear the laughter in her voice, but at least this served as a distraction.

"Are you guys ready to see my home?" asked Dimitri.

"Yes, where will we be staying?" Asked his mother.

"You will be staying in the Guest lodging, it is almost empty now so it is one room between two."

"Cool dose this mean I get my own room?" Asked Viktoria.

"No, you will be sharing with Sonya. Karoline will get a room to herself with Paul and Anya, of course." She grumbled but accepted it.

"So what about you and Rose where do you guys live?"

"Well we shard a room in the guardians Building." He said blushing slightly. His sister all raised their eyebrows in the way that he was yet to teach me.

"Yes we get a lot of noise complaints coming from their neighbours." piped in Alberta. God I felt like I was gong to die from embarrassment, but it was true we were... noisy. His sisters laughed at this, his mother looked... liked she was trying to tune us out. Well I would be to if I was her.

"Ewww." Viktoria squealed, while giggling. "That is so TMI concerning my older brother, I'm so glad that we are staying in a different building." She shuddered and I giggled. Then we were there.

*** some time later, like a day or so ***

We were in the gym sparring, Viktoria and Paul were sitting to the side watching us. It was a very even fight, but eventually he pinned me, this didn't mean the fight was over. You never give up just because your down. I thought about my options and had my plan in a matter of seconds, it was great knowing your opponents every move, and... weakness. I grinded my hips against his and not only saw but _felt _his instance response. He lent down to kiss me and I pulled upwards, pretending to go to kiss him but really just getting leverage. When my hands and legs were in the right position I quickly flipped us leaving me on top.

"Roza." He moaned. "That was _so _not fair."

I lent forward to whisper in his ear. "Your the one always telling me to use my opponents weaknesses against him." He just groaned again. I jumped off him and went to hi-five a laughing Viktoria.

"That was awesome Rose, but if that is how you always fight I don't think we should let Paul watch any more." I laughed at this. We were interrupted then by the rest of the family – Oleana, Yeva, Sonya, Karoline, Lissa, Christian and the babies – entering the gym.

"Hey guys we just wanted to see if you guys wanted to come get lunch with us." Said Lissa who was holding a sleeping Liza. They looked so cute.

"You guys should know by know that I never turn down the offer off food. Just let us get changed first." They all laughed and nodded, saying they would wait.

We were all walking towards the commons, When I saw my mother stalking towards us, she was accompanied by a Moroi man I didn't know. She came to a halt in front of e, she was obviously trying to appear calm. But that there was the key word _trying._

"Rose I'd like to speak to you in private please. I folded my arms across my chest, obviously standing my ground. I felt Dimitri's hand hands on my shoulder, either ready to restrain me or comfort me.

"No anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of them. They are my _family _after all." Both my mum and the random Moroi stiffened a little at that. No one else made a noise, they were all watching our encounter. Oddly though most of them were starring and the Moroi, with a mixture of shock, awe and fear. Who the hell was this guy?

She looked at me for a moment to see if I was serious, then looked at the old man, who nodded. I repeat. What. The. Hell? She sighed. " Fine Rose if that is what you want." I nodded. "Well then, Rose this is Abe Mazur. Your father." WHAT THE FUCK!? Did she just say this old man was my farther??? I was frozen, I couldn't move or speak. I felt Dimitri's hold on my shoulders Tighten and heard most of them gasp.

"Holy shit Rose. No wonder you such a bad-ass with Abe frikkin Mazur as you father." Christian all but shouted before gasping and covering his mouth. He looked scared.

Abe laughed at his reaction. "I guess both our reputations proceed us." I shook my head.

"Nope never heard of you." I said, trying to compose myself.

"Well it seems you are the only one, little girl." Ow, no he didn't.

"Not my fault I've got a better reputation then you, old man." He chuckled again.

"Yes it is true you have got a _better_ reputation then I do, that doesn't mean it's bigger." I didn't have a come-back to that, because, well I had no idea what he was talking about. "Hmm, seems I have left the famous Rose Hathaway speechless." Christian snickered.

"What.. no... Oh, sorry I zoned out there for a second, listening to males talk about there ego does that to me." Christian laughed. I smiled happy with my come back. "So... would you guys like to join us for lunch." They looked at each other then nodded.

We continued to walk to the cafeteria in silence. Whoa I have a dad, I mean I knew I had a father, but now I have a _dad _like he is actually here. Now my family is whole, I though smiling.

DPOV

Wow, when I saw Jannie storming towards us I never expected this. I thought she was either going to yell at us of kick my ass. When I saw the Moroi behind her I was shocked. I couldn't even think of what Abe Mazur was doing here, not to mention what he was doing with Jannie Hathaway. Then she tells us he is her FATHER! Looking at them I can see the resemblance. I think I should be upset by this, but I'm not. All I can think is 'well at least between me and him everyone will be to scared to even _think_ about hurting her.'

I don't here what they are talking about but all of a sudden we are on the move again.

"Now I have my whole family." Roza mumbled, I don't think she meant to say it out loud, of even noticed she said it, but it made us all smile.

* * *

**I hoped you like it....**

**So there it is. Do you like it. Please give me one last review and if there is anything you want to know or want included in the sequel tell me and don't forget to vote.**

**Love ya's all thank-you for reading and a special Thank you to those who read and reviewed the whole way through. It really meant a lot :D.**

**Xxoo**

**P.s. Did ga like it??? :D**


	22. Chapter 22 Sequel info

**Hey guys SO i have started the sequel and will be naming it 'The love of my life' - yeah i know it is corny and if i think of anything better of get any good suggestions i will change it. Promise. so keep an eye out it should be up withing the next two days. **

**Thanks for reading hear is a very short sneack peek.**

RPOV

I woke up to my stomach doing back flips. I felt Dimitri's arms tighten around me before i pulled away from him running to the bathroom and throwing up everything in my stomach. I could feel Dimitri holding my hair back for me, waiting for me to finish.

I really didn't want him to see this, but I wasn't in any position to object and his hand rubbing my back was really comforting even through all the heaving. When i was finally done I collapsed backwards onto Dimitri's lap, trying to regain my breath.

**Hahaha see now you are thinking........... LOL....... Sorry for teesing, but it was just so tempting**

**So yeah will publish soon. Promise!**

**Xxoo**


End file.
